My Saoire
by KlaraBell
Summary: He brushed my hair out of my face. HIM! The guy of my dreams, literally. His eyes were such an intense blue that I could not look away. "My Saoire," he whsipered. "What?" I asked and he chuckled. "It means my freedom," he said.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whispered the freedom. My feet barely touched the ground. The bright moon casted it's light over the green grass. I could smell the dew on the fresh greens. My eyes darted around. I could see shadows of every living thing in the forest. I could feel the forest's heartbeat. My feet matched the flow.

Dum…step…dump….step…dum…step…dump…step.

Something brushed my hand. I looked down and saw a more than average wolf running next to me. Part of me was scared. I could see the silver glint of its teeth. I gasped and it looked at me with its bright blue eyes.

_Kearia…Kearia Eolade…My little dark violet…Come to us_

I sat up with a gasp and clutched my heart. My hair was a tangled mess across my face. I took deep breathes and stared at a wall of my room. My wall of paintings stared back at me. I shook my head and pushed my hair away from my face. I swung my feet out of my bed and touched the wooden floor. The same dream has been haunting me since my birthday just last week. Well that was the day that my adopted parents found me.

"Kearia! Are you awake?" my adopted mother called up to my room.

"Yeah! But I don't want to be," I said and trailed off in a whisper.

"What was that?" she asked and I groaned and laid back on my bed. I groaned and I could hear her laughing.

"Hurry up. You have school soon," she said and I sighed. I sat up again. I finally got up and fixed my boxer shorts. I walked to my closet and pulled out some of my jean shorts and a pale green tank top. I put my clothes on my bed and walked to my vanity. I sat down and looked in the mirror. My dark brown wavy long hair that reached the middle of my back was all tangled. I took out my brush and began to brush my hair. Once it was all out of tangles I looked up and saw my green eyes looking feverish bright. My normally beige skin looked a little darker. _Almost as if I have been outside all night. _I rubbed my head and I felt something brush my hand. I pulled it out and looked at a maple tree leaf in my hand.

"What the fuuu…" I started but I heard a loud cough and looked to my right. My adopted dad Jerry was looking at me with his glasses down his nose. He was grinning.

"Going to finish that?" he asked and I blushed and shook my head. I placed the leaf in one of my vanity drawers and closed it. I looked back at my reflection and saw my eyes back to their normal green. I grinned and began to practice smiling. My first day from being homeschooled. The worst thing is going during the middle of the school year and what happened…I am going to school in the middle of the school year. Yep. Oh and my senior year…going to school with all these people who have been going to the same school since kindergarten.

I ran down the stairs still in my pajamas. My adopted mother shook her head and placed a plate full of fruit and pancakes. I started to eat and I smiled.

"Oh Kearia, will you please eat like a normal person and not a wild animal," Martha, my adopted mother said and I looked down. I was eating my food with just my hands. I quickly put my food down and picked up my fork. I stared at it for a moment. It felt so weird holding it in my hand.

"Are you going to eat your food?" Martha asked and I felt a jolt run through me.

"Yeah yeah sorry," I said and finished up eating. I rinsed my plate and put it in the dish washer and ran up the stairs to my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked to my room and dressed in my jean shorts and my light green tank top. I grabbed my white wedges. I slipped those on and walked to my vanity. I grabbed my dark purple eyeliner and applied it to my lower lid. I took out my liquid silver eye shadow and applied that on my upper lids. I put on my coral lipstick and brushed my hair again. I pinched my cheeks and smiled again in the mirror.

"Having fun there darling?" Dave asked and I almost fell out of my seat.

"DAVE! You scared me!" I yelled at my adopted brother. He was two years older than me and out of school. He was supposed to be in Maine training with the other marines. I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and I felt like a little kid again.

"I missed you so much you asshole," I said and he chuckled.

"I see that you have taken after me," he said and I felt my eyes start to water.

"OH no noooo crying now. You are going to go to school and look gorgeous, Aria," he said and I smiled at the use of my nickname.

"Okay," I said and he back away and I looked at him for a good moment. He changed. His facial features were more defined and his eyes were not the same brown but now a golden brown. He saw me looking and quickly pulled out a set of keys. I gasped and squealed. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. Out waiting for me was a new black Chevy cruze. I squealed and danced in place. I was sure our neighbors thought we were total creeps. Dave walked out the house holding my backpack and purse. Behind him were his parents. They looked so happy and I ran over and hugged them.

"I love you guys, best day ever," I said and Martha wiped away a tear and Jerry my adopted dad smiled.

"Go you are going to be late," he said and I walked away waving by to my family. I turned on the car and had a huge grin on my face as I drove away and drove to school. I pulled up to an empty parking spot and sat in my car for a minute. I watched as people pointed to my car. I did not want to get out but I took a deep breath and opened my door. People stared with earnest and I kept my eyes downcast as I got out of my car. I closed the door and locked the car. I looked up and people were still staring. I walked with confidence. My five seven height now taller since I was wearing my wedges I was about five ten now. I walked past this group of people and a guy wolf whistled at me. I stopped and his buddies started to smile and they jostled him around. I turned around and glared at him. He froze and I flipped him off. His friend gaffed and I continued to walk to the school. I walked past another group but something caught my eye. I looked back and saw that a pair of electric blue eyes were watching me. I quickly looked away and continued to walk. I walked in the school and opened the door to the school office. The secretary was smiling at me as I walked in.

"Ah Kearia Eolade Lyins, I have your papers hear. You are the first new student in oh I think like seventeen years. Your brother David was such a nice kid. I am so glad he came back for a few days just to see you off to your first day of high school," she said and I must have looked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry dearie, but in this town news travels very fast," she said and snickered. I shrugged and took my papers.

"Thank you," I said and walked out the office. I sat down on one of the benches and looked at my papers. I had calculus first hour, art second hour, chemistry 2 third hour, biology AP fourth hour, fifth hour was my free hour, U.S. History AP sixth hour, lunch, Health seventh hour, and English AP eighth hour, eight hours of classes with kids that do not know me nor do I know them. I pulled out my map and found my locker. I placed my purse, backpack and my other utensils in my locker and kept a notebook and my planner with my schedule. I closed my locker and turned around but I ran into a large solid wall. Well more like a warm fleshy wall. I shook my head and looked up. There standing like a god was the most handsome guy I have ever seen.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said and went to move but I snuck on last glance at him. He had blond hair styled so that it was spiky and pulled out forward. His eyes were the same electric blue that I glanced at when I walked in the school. I quickly walked away before he could say anything. All I could think about were his eyes. I found my calculus class and took a seat near the back. The teacher glanced up and looked back down.

"Kearia Lyins…the book is on the second shelf and grab a workbook. We are on chapter ten lesson three. Just listen for this lesson and if you do not understand anything come to my classroom during your free hour," the teacher said and I grabbed my books. I opened the book and saw that I did this with my mom. She was a professor at a college nearby. I took her class as a high school student my junior year. I should be in calculus AP but my mom didn't want all that pressure on me my first year and last year of high school. I closed the book and opened my note book.

"Mr…um Luke, I have already taken calculus…can I just have a schedule of the next lessons so I can start my work," I asked. Mr. Luke looked up and opened a drawer at his desk. He took out a piece of paper.

"Kearia…if you are anything like your brother then I think we may have a problem," he said giving me a look. I fought back a glare and instead gave him a sweet smile.

"Sir, if need be call the principal and have my SAT scores be sent down for you to see. I have gotten the highest score in this state for math. I do not think we will have a problem," I said and took the paper leaving Mr. Luke speechless. At that time students were walking in and stared at me as I took my seat. I sat down and started to tap my fingers against the desk. The bell rang and everyone was in their seats and Mr. Luke began the lesson. I dozed off and before I knew it the bell rang and everyone left. I was the last one to leave and I put my calculus books in my locker and I walked to the art room. The art teacher was a woman with bright pink hair and piercings on her face. She had snake bites and angel bites. Her hair was short in the back and spikey. She had a bandana in her hair and was wearing casual clothes.

"Ms. Lyins? You can take a seat at that table. You will be sitting next to Marissa, Keith, and Toby. We have been working with chalk. Take some black paper and start drawing. You need a final piece by the end of this week," said Ms. Kasey and I sat down. Slowly people came in; then bursting through the door came in a girl with black scene hair and piercings on her face. She had her eye brow pierced and snake bites and the top of her nose was pierced she was wearing an Asking Alexandria t-shirt and grey frayed shorts. Next to her was a guy with brown hair that was combed forward and he was wearing a stripped button up with a superman t-shirt underneath and brown cargo shorts. Lastly in came a guy with short spiky dark blonde hair and wearing a white button up with a black wife beater underneath and jeans. They sat down, the girl across from me, the guy with the wife beater next to her and the superman guy next to me.

"So you are the new girl everyone is talking about," Marissa said and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah I am and I guess you have never seen a human being before from why everyone is staring at me like an alien. I am surprised that you all know how to act around new people," I said and the guy next to me started to laugh.

"Wow, Marissa…just wow," the guy next to her said and Marissa snorted.

"Whatever new chick…I said everyone…wait…shit! You know what fuck you," Marissa said and I grinned.

"Nice to meet you too Marissa," I said and the guy next to me held out his hand.

"I am Toby, and that laughing bastard is Keith," Toby said and I shook his hand.

"I am Kearia, but call me Aria," I said and Keith almost choked on air.

"Wait Kearia…that's Celtic right?" Keith asked and I nodded slowly. Marissa looked at Toby and it was like they had a silent conversation.

_Okay I guess I am the only normal person at this school, _I thought and started to draw as the three freaks stared at each other.

**Okayyy new story…I have no idea where the hell this thing is going but it is going to be a higher rating for language and other steamy scenes…wink wink…haha! So please review and tell me if I should continue this story. BYE CREEPS AND PEEPS! **


	2. Chapter 2

I was still drawing the outline of my picture when Toby tapped my shoulder. He smiled and I looked at him with caution.

"Sorry bout that but we are all telepathic," he said and my eyes widened.

"Okay…now you are all really freaking me out. First by staring at me and now saying that you are telepathic. Yeah right dude," I said and snorted. Marissa sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. The same way I tapped mine in calculus. I slowly looked up at her and she grinned.

"Believe us now?" she asked and I glared at her.

"As if." I said and she glared back at me.

"What can we do to show you we are telepathic!" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I know that you dream of running through the forest every night and some mornings you feel winded like you were running for real and sometimes you find leaves in your hair," Toby said and I dropped my chalk.

"How…how did you know that?" I asked and Toby grinned.

"I told you we are telepathic. We can read your memories by touching you. I only touched you but Keith, Marissa and I are connected because we created a link. So whatever I see they see," Toby said and I got out of my chair. The bell ran and I ran out of the art room. I ran to the chemistry room and found the guy I ran into in hall in the classroom with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to them was a girl with long black hair and pale hazel eyes, next to her was a guy with red straight hair and brown eyes. The guy with the electric blue eyes watched me as I walked up to the old chemistry teacher.

"Mr. Sawyer…I am Kearia Lyins. Can I please have my chemistry book?" I asked and the old Mr. Sawyer picked up a book and handed it to me.

"You can sit next to Alexzander over there. Sierrya please move so Miss Lyins can sit down," he said and Sierrya glared at me and moved from the seat and sat behind Alexzander the god that I was ogling at in the hallway. I sat down and pulled my hair behind my ear. I kept my head down. I played with the edge of the chemistry book as the rest of the class piled in. Sierrya moved to sit in front of the class, and the girl with the dark hair moved to sit in the first seat to my left and behind her sat the guy with the red hair.

"Hello," said a warm voice as smooth as warm honey. I looked to my left and saw the god I would just love to ogle all day long. His electric blue eyes bore into my green ones. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Hi," I said in a soft whisper. My head was spinning. I felt like I was lost in an endless blue sea.

"I am Alexzander, but call me Alex," he said and I almost moaned in ecstasy. I do not know what he did but he could turn me on with just a simple sentence. He rolled his 'Z' in such a way that made me shiver. I looked at him and I saw him grinning.

"I am Kearia, but call me Aria," I said and he frowned.

"I am sorry but I prefer Kearia," he said and I felt the hairs on my arms rise up. I had goose bumps. He gave a low chuckle and I almost wet myself.

"Stop," I said and I was practically panting. He gave me a nod and still had a slight smirk.

"Sorry, but how has your day been so far," he asked casually. I forced myself to not groan. I kept my composure and looked at him sideways.

"Some people at this school are freaks. Dave never told me of this stuff," I said and Alex looked amused.

"Dave, do you mean David Lyins. He is your brother?" Alex asked and I turned to face him fully. I had a very questionable look on my face.

"Yes he is," I said and Alex looked at me for a while.

"You look nothing like him, at all," he said and I felt my face heat up. I hated talking about my family to strangers.

"Well I am adopted so I would expect to not look like him, at all," I said in a mocking voice. Alex smirked and I sighed. I turned around and focused on Mr. Sawyer. He was talking about the rare elements. It was boring but I started to take notes. I could feel Alex's eyes on me the whole hour. The bell rang and I quickly left the room but before I left I looked back and I saw Alex sitting down with his arms behind his head. He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks burn and I walked to my locker and put my books away. I was about to leave my locker but a shadow covered the lights. I looked up and saw Alex.

"What are you doing here," I asked in a soft whisper.

"My locker is next to yours," he said and opened his locker. I stared at him and he looked up at me and smirked.

"Aren't you going to be late to class," he said and I shook out of my stupor and I quickly walked away. I walked to my biology class and thankfully I had the class with six other students who were very polite and kept talk small. The next hour I had was a free hour. I didn't have a place to go to so I walked to the library to read. The library was huge. It was about two and a half basketball courts long and one basketball court wide. I found a book and sat down at a table and started to read the book.

"Hey, forest girl, whatcha readin?" said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Keith, Toby and Marissa. Marissa looked annoyed and Keith and Toby had grins on their face. I looked at them warily.

"What do you want," I said and Keith laughed. Toby sat down to my right and reached over to touch my hand. I quickly moved away. I did not believe that they were physics but I was not going to take a chance. Toby grinned even bigger.

"So you believe us?" he said and I shook my head.

"No I do not. You all are just bloody mad," I said and Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Going to go all British on us, small town girl?" Marissa asked and I shook my head. I had no idea what came over me.

"Sorry, things have been weird lately," I said and Toby nodded and grabbed my wrist. Keith began to laugh.

"WHOA! I have seen girls get hot and heavy over Mr. Hottie but damn girl you got it bad," Keith said and I ripped my arm away from him and glared at him. He held up his hands and kept his hands away from me.

"I swear if you do that again I will rip your testicles off and shove them down your throat," I hissed and Toby looked scared for a second.

"Me-ow, chill girl we won't touch you anymore…after that episode," Keith said and I glared at each of them.

"What do you want," I asked again and Toby looked behind me. I turned around and saw Alex and his group of friends. He was staring over at my table. He seemed worried. But Sierrya grabbed his arm and tugged him to a table far away from us. She glared at me and I felt oddly amused.

"Yeah that is Sierrya. If you want to get with Alex over there you have to get through her first. She is his girlfriend but I bet he still does not know about their relationship," Marissa said and sat down in the chair across from me. Keith sat to my left and I pulled my book closer to me.

"So what if I have a tiny crush on Alex. It will go away soon. I do not have affections for some people for long," I said and Toby shook his head and Keith sighed.

"You have it bad," Keith said and I snorted.

"So again must I ask what in the living world do you want!" I practically asked and glared at them and I could have sworn I saw fear in their eyes.

"Dude your eyes just glowed green for a second," Marissa said eyes wide in awe. I quickly covered my face and groaned.

"What is going on…the dreams, the leaves, and my eyes. This is just fucked up," I whispered and Toby reached out to touch me but I flinched away.

"Sorry…we just thought you needed some friends," Keith said and I must have looked wary.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in art, okay. We were wondering if you wanted to sit by us at lunch. I also may need a girl to talk to about some stuff because these two guys are pussies. And I think we have enough testosterone in our group any way," Marissa said and I felt a grin on my face.

"Okay, I guess I will be your friend," I said and Marissa smiled, she actually looked kind when she did that.

"So what hour do you have next?" Keith asked and I looked down at my schedule.

"U.S. History AP," I said and Keith groaned.

"UGH! What is with you smart people," Keith asked and I gave him a questioning look and Toby blushed.

"Toby is probably gonna be our valedictorian or Alex will. They are both in that class too next hour," Marissa said and I groaned.

"Thank you so much Toby for being smart because I do not think I could stand another hour with Alex," I said and I took a quick glance over at Alex's table. He looked kind of sad and Sierrya was leaning on him rubbing his arm. I looked away and felt some kind of anger rise up in my stomach.

"You okay there, Aria?" Toby asked and reached for my arm. I moved my arm away and nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah sorry, I need to put this book away. I will be back," I said and got up and walked to the area that the book was at. I could not find the spot that the book was at. I kept on looking for it.

"Need help," said a husky voice. I felt a warm breath on my neck and I got the goose bumps already. I turned around and found myself looking up at Alex. He took a step forward and I took a step back. I bumped against the book shelf.

"No…I got it," I said and looked away from his memorizing eyes.

"Are you sure," he asked and I felt my face heat up.

"Yes I am sure," I said and he smirked. I could literally feel my body melting. He grinned and touched my arm. My skin was prickly from the goose bumps he gave me.

"Kearia…why do you not like me," he asked and I wanted to tell him that I did like him. I liked him a lot. More than I should.

"I-I-I…" I started but Alex leaned down and kissed me. It was mind blowing. I could feel my legs turn into jelly. He held me up my arms and then he stopped. He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. I looked into his eyes and it seemed like his blue eyes were glowing. He was breathing heavily.

"I will see you next hour," he said and kissed my forehead. He took the book out of my hand and put it in a spot right next to my head. He walked away and I took a few deep breaths. I composed myself and I walked back to my table. Keith was telling some vulgar joke and Marissa had her ears plugged singing and Toby was just shaking his head.

"…and then the nun started to do power squats in a field full of…oh hey Aria did you find the spot for the book," he asked quickly and I looked around with my face flushed.

"Yeah yeah I did," I said and Marissa gave me a look and I looked away. Marissa grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well we can leave now and head to U.S. History now?" Toby said and I nodded. Marissa mumbled a bye and Keith waved bye. I looked back at Alex's table and I saw him watching me. I felt my face blush again. He smirked and waved to me. I looked away and walked out of the library with Toby next to me.

"So Marissa has Keith and I over every Friday to have a movie night. Her parents leave for the weekend so we hang out. Since we are friends I think Marissa would want you to come too," he said awkwardly. I laughed and Toby grinned.

"Thanks I will ask her about it. So what is Mrs. Leon the history teacher like?" I asked and Toby went crossed eyed.

"She is a pain in the ass! She is horribly annoying and sexist," he said and I laughed.

"Well then this shall be a fun hour," I said and Toby groaned. We arrived at the class and I saw an older woman with bleached out hair and too much blue eye shadow. She had on bright red lip stick and bright purple nail polish.

"Wow…" I said under my breath and Toby gave a small laugh. Mrs. Leon glared at him but gave me a sweet grin.

"Ah you must be Kearia Lyins, welcome to U.S. History AP. You can have a seat in the second row, fourth seat. You are next to Alexzander Lyons and Lucas Payne," Mrs. Leon said and I took my seat. Toby was in the fourth row first seat. He made a face as he sat down. I held back a laugh and it came out as a snort.

"Alex baby don't forget you have to come to my parent's dinner tomorrow night," said a sickly sweet voice. I looked up and saw Alex with Sierrya clinging on to him. He looked in pain and tried to pull Sierrya off him.

"Sierrya…please get off me. I am at class now," he said and Sierrya pouted but she let him go. She blew him a kiss and walked out of the class room. Alex walked over and sat down in the third row fourth seat. He grinned and winked at me. My face flushed again. I had no idea what this boy did to me but it was crazy and it got on my nerves. I wanted to snap at him but something inside of me told me to let him do this. Let him make me all hot and bothered.

"Alex," I said with a single nod to him.

"Kearia," he said with a wink and I gave a small smile. The bell rang and everyone was in their seat. The kid to my left was Lucas Payne. He was a quiet Goth kid and didn't look like much. He had brown shaggy hair and dark eyes.

"Okay class, now who can tell me about the Holocaust…hmmm…Toby! Now tell me why did the Holocaust begin?" she asked and Toby looked shocked.

"Well…Hitler made it seem like the Jewish were taking away the business during the great depression in Germany so he had his secret police gather the Jewish up and put them in camps," Toby said and Mrs. Leon nodded but not fully satisfied. She called on a few more boys and made them feel like crap and then she turned her attention to Alex. She started to grill him hard on questions. He answered each question with ease. It was like she was feeding him gold nuggets and he was so hot it was turning the nuggets into liquid gold.

"Well I believe that is enough for today. Okay now I want a one page essay on the Holocaust and how it affected the German economy. Oh Ms. Lyins you do not need to do this essay, but if you want I can put it in for extra credit," she said and I could feel everyone's eyes on me so I just nodded meekly. She smiled and started to tap away on her computer. Alex looked over at me and winked. I shook my head and gathered my books together. The bell rang and I high-tailed it out of there. I ran to the lunch room and found Marissa already sitting down eating. She smiled at me and I sat down at the table. Toby and Keith arrived and we had lunch. I didn't talk much I just sat there and enjoyed their lovely banter. The next two hours were boring but it seemed like Alex and I had English together. He again was in a seat near me but this time he was seated behind me. I practically ran to my locker after English and I grabbed all of my books. I saw Marissa and Toby heading to Keith's truck. I waved as I passed them and I saw Alex looking around and I ducked and ran to my car. I almost tripped but I kept my balance and drove out of the school parking lot. I parked in front of my house and took a few deep breaths and got out of my car and walked into my house. Martha was cooking dinner and Jerry was still at work. Dave was on the computer talking to some of his Marine friends. I waved high to my family and raced up the stairs. Martha called up to me but I couldn't hear her.

"SORRY MARTHA! I JUST REALLY NEED TO GET SOME SCHOOL WORK DONE!" I shouted back down at her. I heard some kind of grumbles but I ignored that. I spread out my books and started my homework. It felt so weird to do homework. I was excited but then I realized that it wasn't that fun. I got bored and I started my music on my IPhone. I plugged it into my stereo and blasted 'Weightless' by All Time Low. I started to continue my homework again. After about fifteen songs my eyes were drooping. I soon fell asleep listening to 'Xoxo' by Nickasaur.

**THRIDPOV**

Martha walked up the stairs. She had called for Kearia five times telling her that dinner was ready. Martha knocked on Keaira's door but no answer. She could hear the music going on. She opened the door and found Kearia sleeping on her books.

_She must have fallen asleep doing her homework_, she thought. Martha wanted to talk to Kearia about her day at school but she didn't want to wake Kearia up. Martha opened Kearia's closet and pulled out an old quilt. Martha placed the quilt over Kearia. She sat down next to Kearia and silently closed her books and began to sing an old song.

I left my darling lying here,

a lying here, a lying here,

I left my darling lying here,

To go and gather blaeberries.

I've found the wee brown otter's track,

the otter's track, the otter's track

I've found the wee brown otter's track

But ne'er a trace o' my baby, O!

I found the track of the swan on the lake

the swan on the lack, the swan on the lack

I found the track of the swan on the lake,

But not the track of baby, O!

I found the track of the yellow fawn, the yellow fawn

I found the track of the yellow fawn,

But could not trace my baby, O!

I found the trail of the mountain mist,

the mountain mist, the mountain mist

I found the trail of the mountain mist,

But ne'er a trace of baby, O!

O! Hovan, Hovan Gorry og O,

Gorry og, O, Gorry og

O, Hovan, Hovan Gorry og O

I've lost my darling baby, O!

**So I hope you enjoyed this especially long chapter! I do not own the song…and it is an actual Celtic lullaby! Please review…and I will try to update Death's Forest tomorrow but no promises but if not tomorrow then definitely Thursday. So yepp that is all I have! Okay again please review! Byeee creeps and peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked around the bright green forest. The grass was soft and warm under my bare feet. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a short white dress. I looked like a Greek goddess. I touched my hair and it was in soft curly waves. On top of my head was a golden wreath of leaves. I smiled and giggled. I spun around. I could hear all the birds chirping and the animals all over the forest._

"_**Kearia, my daughter, my little dark violet welcome home**__," said a soft voice of a woman. I stopped spinning and looked around for the voice._

"_What? Who are you!" I shouted and looked around. Nothing at all. Then the black wolf from my dreams walked up to me._

"_Hi…who are you?" I asked and the wolf looked at me with his blue eyes. Then they changed to purple, then red, then orange, then yellow, then green and back to blue. His eyes were changing from different colors._

_**I am Filtiarn, meaning Lord of Wolves, I am your protector, **__said the wolf in front of me. He didn't move his mouth he spoke to me in my mind._

"_Wha-at? What the hell is going on? How can you talk? Why do I need to be protected? Who sent you?" I asked and Filtiarn shook his head and laughed. It was like a bark and a growl together._

_**Hush, you will figure these things out soon. You are special. Like us but not at all, **__he said and I racked my brain to make sense of what he is saying._

"_Us? Who is this us?" I asked and Filtiarn shook his head._

_**Like I said before you will figure these things out soon. Be careful. Not everything is what it seems, **__Filtiarn said and then began to run away. I started to run after him. He was leaving me with more questions than answers. I kept running and then I saw this bright light. I turned to it and then I was engulfed in the light. My body started to feel heavier and I could feel the weight of something over my body._

"AHHH!" I shouted as I woke up. _Why did I just shout, _I thought. I looked up and I saw Dave looking down at me with a clown mask on.

"FUCK!" I shouted and punched upwards. I hit Dave on his nose and he started to back away holding his nose.

"Shit! What the hell Aria!" he shouted and I heard the footstep of Martha and Jerry running up the stairs.

"What is going on here?" Martha shouted and looked at Dave.

"DAVID! GET THAT THING OFF YOUR FACE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY!" she shouted and grabbed the magazine in Jerry's hand and rolled it up and started to hit Dave on the head as he left my room. She followed him still shouting. Jerry walked over and sat down next to me.

"David is stupid," Jerry said and I nodded still holding my chest. Jerry patted my head and left.

"Oh you have thirty minutes until school starts," he said as he walked down the stairs. I shot out of my bed and made a bee-line for my closet. I pulled out some grey faded shorts and a red shirt that had holes on the sleeves. I quickly changed and put on my converses. I sat down at my vanity and brushed my hair. I found two more leaves and put them in my vanity drawer that was starting to become my leave collection drawer. I pulled my hair back in a low pony tail and pushed back my hair in a red stretchy head band. I put on some mascara and red lipstick. I ran down the stairs and found Martha plating some eggs over easy with toast and half an orange. I poured myself some lemonade.

"You forgot your pills," Martha said and handed me my dark red oval liquid pills. I swallowed them dry and began to eat my breakfast. Dave was sitting across from me head down reading the paper.

"AHEM!" Martha said and Dave looked up. She glared at him and he sighed.

"ImsorryAria," he mumbled and I looked up smiling.

"Uh what was that?" I asked and Dave glared at me.

"I. Am. Sorry. Aria." he said and I busted out laughing. Dave glared at me and then looked back to his paper.

"Aria, hurry up you will be late, you have ten minutes left," Martha said and I scarfed the rest of the food down and ran back up stairs and brushed my teeth. I spritzed a little perfume and ran back down the stairs. Martha had my backpack all ready.

"I don't remember putting my stuff away," I said and Martha shook her head.

"You fell asleep so I put your stuff away, now go! And after school I want to hear all about your first and second day," she said and I smiled at her as I left. I threw my stuff in the passenger seat and started the car. I drove to school and saw that the parking spot I was at yesterday was still open. I parked there and I saw Marissa, Toby and Keith getting out of Keith's truck.

"ARIA! HEYYY!" Keith shouted and made a big motion of waving. Marissa pushed him and he laughed. Toby was just chilling behind.

"Hey guys," I said and Marissa looked me up and down.

"Hmmm, dark and sexy, I like it," she said and I laughed. She was wearing dark purple dress with puffy sleeves and black and white tights. She had on black platform heels. Keith was wearing black pants and a white button up with his sleeves rolled up and a black vest with a black skinny tie and black converses. Toby was wearing grey jeans and plaid blue shirt with a grey V-neck over it, he was wearing black and white Osiris's.

"Well are we gonna match tomorrow too?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Nah, you guys won't be able to pull off the dark look," Marissa said and I laughed. Toby just shrugged and Keith looked hurt.

"Aw but Marissa I think I look good," Keith said and Marissa looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Eh," she said and started to walk away. I laughed and followed her. We walked past Alex and his group and I forced myself to not look at him. It was harder than I thought. I could feel his piercing blue eyes follow me. I kept my head straight and continued to talk to Toby. We all had lockers away from each other so we walked separately to our lockers. I put all of my stuff away and I was going to get my calculus stuff out but a hand grabbed mine. I gasped as a rush of electricity ran through my body. I looked up and saw the one and only Alex. But something was different his hair was messy and not in a good way. His eyes were darker and he had purple circles under them.

"Hello, sweet cheeks," he said and I felt a cold shiver run down my back. His voice sounded like slick oil.

"Alex let go," I said and Alex glared at me. Then his eyes went wide and he dropped my hand.

"Oh so you don't know yet. What a stupid guy Alex is. Wow. Well sorry girly girl I will see you in Chem," he said and walked away. _Now that was really weird, _I thought I grabbed my calculus books and walked to my class. During that whole class I was trying to figure out what Filtiarn meant and what Alex was talking about. Then the bell rang and I walked to art. Marissa, Keith and Toby were there already. I sat down and glared at my picture.

"Hey are you okay?" Toby asked and I shook my head.

"No…ugh! Okay so what if I do believe that you guys are telepathic. Could you look in my mind and tell me what is going on?" I asked and Keith shrugged and grabbed my hand. Marissa looked thoughtful but then confused. Toby just had this blank face. Keith was the weirdest.

"Well, I didn't know you were scared of clowns," he said and Marissa slapped him. He winced and they continued to look into my mind. Then Keith let go of my hand.

"Wow, your dreams are so vivid," Marissa said and Toby nodded.

"I do not know about your dreams but the whole Alex thing is well…he has a split personality. You just met Zander. He is the total opposite of Alex. Where Alex is nice, Zander is malicious," Keith explained and I nodded.

"But why does that happen," I asked and they all looked at each other.

"Well we have our suspicions but it's like really crazy," Marissa said and I looked at them expectantly.

"Well…" I said and Toby took a deep breath.

"We think that Alex, Sierrya, Nova, and Leonardo are…vampires," Keith said in a whisper. I frowned and pushed my eyebrows together.

"Uh huh…no really what is it?" I asked and they all looked at me. I felt a shock go through me.

"Wait like fangs and blood and strength?" I asked and did a little finger wiggle when I said fangs.

"Yeah…and we think that you are the lost princess of the European Vampires. That is why Filtiarn is guarding you. He only guards the royal family of the European Vampires," Toby said and I shook my head.

"Okay you guys are joking. This is so stupid. One there is no such a thing as vampires. And two I am not the lost princess," I said and Marissa looked guilty.

"Aria…we can also bring up memories from your past, if you would let us," she said and I gave her a look.

"Okay show me," I said daring them. Marissa grabbed both of my hands and stared in my eyes. Then everything went black. Slowly pictures started to come up. I was in this large pale pink room. Two tall figures stood over me. One was a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes; she looked like me a little. Next to her was a man with longish brown hair and green eyes. They were looking down at me. They had crowns on their head. Next I was at a party. The woman with blonde hair was holding me. I saw a man with long black hair and black moles. He looked evil and horrible. The man with brown hair stepped in front of me and the woman. Then the man was pushed away by an invisible force. The woman was crying and holding me close. The evil looking man made a motion with his black fingers and I was taken from the woman's arms and I was screaming and crying. There were people all around but they could not do anything. They were too scared. This man was powerful. The man laughed and then I was in black void. Next came more memories. I was saved from the evil man. The person who saved me had long red hair and blue eyes. He was being chased by the evil man. The man who saved me did some kind of thing to my forehead and placed me on the steps of Martha and Jerry's house. He knocked and then ran away. He stopped about twenty feet away and watched as Martha took me in.

Marissa took away her hands and started to cry. I was crying to. Toby was rubbing my shoulders. Marissa wiped her tears and stared at me with red eyes.

"So do you believe us now?" she asked and I nodded my head. I was in shock. What the hell was going on with my life? I was a princess. What the hell! I needed to leave.

"I need to go," I said and got up. The teacher tried to stop me but I continued to walk away. I put my books away and walked to my car. I walked past the large forest next to our school. I looked to my left and I saw Filtiarn standing there.

"Filtiarn…I need to talk to you," I said and Filtiarn started to walk in the forest. I followed him. He paused in an area that was surrounded by birch trees.

**Young princess, I see that you know what happened,** he said and I nodded. I fell to my knees and he padded up to me and sat in front of me. He was taller than me by a foot.

"What am I going to do? I am so confused and lost," I said and Filtiarn nodded and licked my forehead. I felt a warm glow envelope my body. I closed my eyes and saw my real mother and father. All my memories were back. Braeden and Mairenn, my father and mother. I was a princess.

"What do I do now?" I asked and Filtiarn wagged his tail.

**I will go to your Mother and tell her of your events. Then you will be on the next plane to Europe to your home**, he said and I smiled.

"Wait what about Martha and Jerry?" I asked "Also, Dave, Marissa, Toby, Keith and…Alex."

**Martha and Jerry are not allowed to know of your people but their son is a different story. Dave was turned into a vampire when he was in the Corps. Marissa, Toby, and Keith shall accompany you. They are the prophets. The reason Aiden, he was the one who saved you, left you here was because of Marissa, Toby, and Keith. Alexzander has some things to tell you**, Filtiarn said and stood up. I followed his suit. He looked behind me and gave a low bark and then left.

"Kearia, what are you doing out here?" said Alex as I turned around. I watched him warily. I needed to tell if Zander was here or Alex.

"What was that wolf doing here," he asked and I saw that the purple marks are gone and his eyes are bright again.

"Alex," I said in a breathy voice. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa…are you okay?" he asked and I stared at him.

"I am now," I said and I felt my heart beating fast.

"Who are you," he asked and I smiled.

"I am Kearia Eolade Denbigh, daughter of Braeden Abaris Denbigh and Mairenn Vevila Denbigh," I said and Alex let go of me and backed away.

"Who are you," I asked and he paused and looked conflicted.

"I am Alexzander Jayden Lingbridge, son of Brandon Alec Lingbridge and Chloe Ava Lingbridge. Prince of the American Vampires," he said and then glared at the ground.

"What an interesting turn of events, Prince Alexzander," I said and smirked I walked around him. He was stiff and I could tell he was angry.

"What do you want," he asked and I was confused too. I did not know what I wanted with him but I just wanted him.

"I want to play a game, Alexzander. A game. Whoever wins gets their hearts desire," I whispered and Alexzander shuddered. _Yes now it is his turn to be turned on. The tables have turned,_ I thought. Alex glared at me and I grinned at him.

"I do not want to play this game," he said and I tsked.

"Too bad because you started playing once you kissed me," I said and he froze. I laughed. I felt kind of manic. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him into a tree. He grunted and I pressed my body against his. I ran my hands up and down his chest and arms. He was glaring at me but I could see the lust in his eyes. I leaned up to kiss him but he turned his head.

"Tut-tut, that isn't how you play," I said and he hissed. I hissed back and smashed my lips on his. I began to kiss him with ferocity. Not a second later he was responding to my kiss. He had his hands on my ass and was squeezing it. I moaned and he groaned. I could tell he was getting a little excited by the bulge in his pants that was rubbing against my stomach. I pulled away but he held me close. I pulled out of his arms and glared at me. We were both breathing heavily.

"Not so tough now are you, Princey," I said and wiped my lips. He had my lipstick all over his mouth.

"Kearia, you will regret this," he said and I smirked at him.

"Regret…no Alex you will regret ever making me feel weak," I said and walked away.

_What is going on? I feel so different! This is crazy!_ I thought and I could hear Alex yelling in the forest. I smirked and continued to walk away.

**Okay well that is confusing. So I hoped you enjoyed and please review! Thank you emberlies for being a loyal reviewer! It makes me really happy! OH and thank you to the few who added this story to their favorites and are now following it! Adios peeps and creeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back to the school parking lot. I saw Marissa, Toby, and Keith standing around my car. I grinned and skipped up to them.

"OH MY GOSH, KEARIA! I AM SO SORRY! I didn't know that was going to happen!" Marissa shouted and ran up to me. She gave me a hug and looked sincerely sorry. I smiled at her and she looked confused.

"Hey…your eyes…they are differentish," she said and Toby walked over with Keith.

"Yeah they are kinda blendy. Like there are different color rings around the pupil," Keith said and I sighed.

"Well, you guess are right. Alex and his friends are vampires. And I am a vampire too," I said and Marissa slowly backed away.

"Oh stop. I am not going to hurt you," I said and then Keith slapped his head.

"Oh dear lord…that means that those memories…then you are a vampire princess," Keith said put the puzzle pieces together.

"So what happens now," Toby asked cutting right to business. I grinned at all of them.

"Well we are all going on a trip," I said and they looked skeptical.

"And where are we going," Marissa asked and I winked at her.

"We are all going to Europe. I am not sure yet. Filtiarn hasn't returned yet. So we will just go to my house. Martha should be gone as should Jerry. OH! And David can come with us! Yay!" I said and skipped to my car and got in. Marissa, Toby, and Keith just stood outside shocked.

"Get in the car dumbasses," I shouted and honked the horn. They shook themselves out of their stupor and got in.

"Now, I need clothes and so do you guys. We will go to my house first and then your guy's house to get clothes. Oh and don't worry about your parents. I will have Filtiarn take care of them," I said and drove out of the school parking lot. They were all quiet.

"Okay I know you are all talking in your little telepathic link so please stop. I don't care what you say. If you don't want to go I understand but I would really like to have some people I know with me to go with me," I said sadly. I made a pouty face and Marissa took my hand and I could hear their voices. Marissa was sitting in the passenger seat.

_Stop stop! I don't think we should go!-Keith_

_You guys just think it could be a trap. She is a vampire and they are sneaky-Toby_

_We know her. She would never!-Marissa_

_We don't truly know her-Toby_

_Yes we do! We saw into her mind and there was no darkness. And the European vampires are the ones who are in charge of everything! She is like the princess of the world-Marissa_

_Just because we saw into her mind doesn't mean she has changed. Did you see how she was acting? I don't understand-Toby_

_Uh…you can trust me. I would never let anybody trick you and it will be fun!-Me_

_WHAT THE HELL! HOW IS? MARISSA!-Toby and Keith_

_Sorry guys but I am going with her no matter what-Marissa_

_Thanks Marissa! Now guys please come with me? I know we don't know each other and you guys don't trust me but I need you all there with me! Here watch what happened with Filtiarn-Me and then I replayed what Filtiarn said and they all gasped._

_We are prophets? Well what a cowinky-dink-Keith_

_Yes you are my prophets. I need you there and I need my friends-Me_

_Fine I will go-Toby_

_Aight I guess Europe could be fun-Keith_

_YAY! THANK YOU GUYS!-Me_

I pulled up to my driveway and saw that David was home. I let go of Marissa's hand and walked up to my house. I walked in and David jumped up. He was drinking a blood bag. He looked shocked and gapped like a fish.

"Uh…well…umm…I…I can explain…" he said and I started to laugh.

"DUDE your face is priceless! Just chill, I know what you are and you must know what I am…so we are all hunky dory," I said and Marissa went to the kitchen as Keith and Toby sat down on the sofa.

"Well…make yourself at home guys," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey we are going to Europe with you so hell yeah we are gonna relax," Keith said and Dave looked at me.

"Europe?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p' and ran up the stairs. I could hear Dave following me. I walked in my room and pulled out a suit case. I started to put in some clothes as Dave leaned against the doorway.

"So gonna tell me what the heck is going on?" Dave asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess since you have to come with us. Okay so this giant wolf Filtiarn spoke to me in my dream and told me all this mumbo jumbo. Then Marissa, Keith, and Toby told me that they were telepathic. I did not believe them at first but then I did. Well Alex, or you might know him as Prince Alexzander, followed me in the wood when I got my memories back and we got in this fight kinda. Now I have to go to Europe to see my real parents. Oh and I am the princess of the European vampires. Oh and you are coming with. I think Filtiarn will arrange Martha and Jerry's memories so that I was never here and you died during some kind of fight like a long time ago. Then you can be my body guard or something," I said and Dave shook his head.

"Why should I do that?" he asked and I looked at him with forlorn eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen when they realize that you are not getting any older and they age. You will watch them die and they will never see you again. Let them think you are dead and come stay with me," I said holding out my hand.

"Let me think about it," he said and walked to his room holding his head.

"YOU HAVE UNTIL OUR PLANE LEAVES!" I shouted at him and began packing again. I had all of my stuff. I even brought some picture of Martha, Jerry, Dave and I. I didn't want to forget them. They raised me to be like I am now. I looked into Dave's room and I saw him looking at all his stuff. I left quietly leaving him to decide on his own. I walked down the stairs carrying my large suite case. Marissa was eating a sandwich and watching TV with the guys.

"Alrighty…who's next?" I asked and they guys pointed to Marissa. She smiled and started to walk out with her sandwich.

"My house is in Birchcreek, third house on the left," she said and we all piled in my car. I put the suit case in the back. We drove to Birchcreek and I gapped at Marissa's house. It was HUGE! I could fit two of my house in it. She meekly smiled and told us to wait in the car. I heard some yelling and then she came out with a duffle bag.

"Wow that was quick," I said and Marissa shrugged.

"I have always had this bag just in case I wanted to run away," she said and I nodded not pushing any farther.

"Toby's house next since he is the closest," Keith said and gave me directions. I drove to Toby's house and he told us to wait. About ten minutes later he came out with a hiking backpack and a small suit case. Then we were off to Keith's house. He grinned and ran inside. I could hear children yelling and laughing. Then I saw Keith running back out with a duffle bag trying to run away from two toddler twins who had water guns.

"START DRIVING!" he shouted and I started to drive away slowly. Toby opened the back passenger door and Keith jumped in. He was out of breath and cursing.

"Those little fuckers filled those guns with piss," he said and I scrunched up my nose. Marissa laughed and Toby grimaced. We drove to the city airport. I parked and we took a train to the ticket area. Once we stopped I saw Dave waiting for us. He had a backpack and a suit case.

"You came!" I said with tears in my eyes. At least I didn't have to lose a brother. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"Yeah. It took you guys forever. I got us all tickets, we leave in thirty minutes so let's go!" he shouted and started running. I then realized something.

"SHIT we forgot the passports!" I exclaimed and everyone took theirs out. Dave held up too and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You sir are the best," I said and started to run. We ran up to the check in and Dave checked in his suit case, Marissa checked in her duffle bag, Toby checked in his small suit case, Keith checked in his duffle bag, and I checked in my large suit case. I saw a tall dark man staring at us. Then he walked over. He had a wolfy smile and I paused.

"Princess, David, prophets, your plane will be leaving soon. I just wanted you all to know that I took care of your families. They will not remember you at all. You were never born. Princess your parents are waiting for you," he said and then turned away and disappeared in the crowd. I had my mouth open and Dave shrugged.

"That must have been Filtiarn, because he also gave me the plane tickets," Dave said and began to walk to security. I followed him and we all pass through security in about five minutes. We had five minutes left to get to our gate.

"OKAY GATE G6," Dave yelled and took off running. We followed him and I cursed him for his Marine training and his vampire speed. We lost him twice but we soon found Gate G6. Dave was standing in line and boarded the plane as we waited. I saw him saving two seats. I sat in the middle and Marissa took the aisle seat. Toby and Keith sat behind us next to a very large man. I giggled as he started to tell Keith about his business. Marissa was listening to the music on the plane and reading a magazine. Dave was just day dreaming. I found that this was the perfect time to sleep. I fell asleep as the plane took off. I woke up in the dark plane. Dave was awake but everyone else was dead asleep. I looked down and I saw that I was covered in a blanket and another was like a pillow. I shook my head and stretched.

"I am sorry about Martha and Jerry," I said and Dave nodded. He looked sad and I felt horrible.

"Look if you really want I can have Filtiarn give them back their memories and you could go home," I said and Dave gave me shocked look.

"Aria…I could never leave you. I have this like bond with you. It's like a brotherly bond but I couldn't leave you if I tried," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you for choosing me," I said and rested my head against his shoulder. He patted my head and I fell asleep again. When I woke up again we had two hours until we landed. Dave was finally asleep and Marissa was just waking up.

"UGH! I need some food," she said and then like magic the air lady came down the aisle and handed Marissa a bag of pretzels. Marissa thanked her and began to eat. The large man behind us was snored really loud. I looked back and I saw Keith under the large man's arm with his face in the large man's armpit. Toby was sleeping with is head against the wall. Every so often I could see his chair being kicked and he would look angry but then he fell back asleep. I giggled and showed Marissa. She started to laugh and then put her finger to her lips. She started to tickle Keith and he snorted which cause the large man to giggle and then he farted. I held back my laughter as she continued to tickle Keith. He then took a deep breath through his nose and his eyes opened and he started to gag. He tried to get out of his seat but he was buckled in. He unbuckled himself and ran to the bathroom. The large man snuffled and returned to sleeping. Then the person behind Toby gave one large kick and he opened his eyes and turned around.

"IF YOU KICK MY FUCKING SEAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THIS PLANE WITH OUT A PARACHUTE!" he yelled. Then the person began to cry and I could tell it was a child by the look on Toby's face. The parent began to yell at Toby and he being irritable had enough and started to argue back. I was holding back so much laughter that I started to sputter. Marissa didn't care she was laughing and snorting. I tried to shush her but I was laughing too much. Then the air lady came down and told Toby and the parent to be quiet because there were other people on the plane.

"I am sorry miss but his child was kicking the back of my seat every minute and I couldn't sleep! So tell him to stop and then I won't be angry anymore and we can all sleep!" Toby shouted and I covered my mouth because the lady looked shocked and quietly told the man to control his child or she would have them moved to the back. The man sputtered and with one final look from the air lady he was quiet and the child stopped kicking Toby's seat. I was grinning from ear to ear and Marissa was smiling evilly. We opened Dave's backpack and found some coloring books and crayons.

"Oh David is really the best brother ever," I said and we began to color a page. We were halfway done with the book when the air lady told us we were landing soon. Dave woke up and started to put his stuff away. Finally Keith came back looking green and when he saw the large man he had to go back to the bathroom.

"Poor Keith…" Marissa said and we started to laugh. I was in such a good mood. Everything was good and I was excited to see my parents. My real parents! I kept on think what they looked like and how they acted. Then I saw London. I squealed and I could hear everyone talking about the city. I looked at Marissa and she grinned back. It was going to be an interesting day.

**YAY! Another chapter! So I tried updating my profile multiple times and it just doesn't want to work with me…the links are not showing up and everything is a mess! But please review! It will make my day so much better! THANKS! TILL NEXT TIME PEEPS AND CREEPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Okay Kearia's mom's hair is not blonde it is supposed to be black brown and my computer autocorrected to blonde…so just clearing that part up. So enjoy and please review!)**

We were at the baggage claim when I saw two men fighting. A woman was standing between them begging them to stop.

"PLEASE STOP!" she cried out. People looked at them and then looked away going on with their business.

"Janice is it true! Did you sleep with him?" shouted one man. He had black hair and blue eyes; I could see him trying not to cry. The other man was glaring. He had dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Markus…I-I," she said but you could see the truth in her eyes. Markus scoffed and walked away. Janice cried out and reached out to him. The other man reached over to her and grabbed her arm but she wrenched herself from his grip.

"I HATE YOU LUKE! I was going to marry him! And you had to tell him," she shouted and I felt sorry for her but then I felt hate.

"It's not my fault you slept with me. If I remember correctly you were the one who pulled my pants off," he said and she screamed and ran away. Luke shrugged and looked at everyone staring at him.

"That's it folks…shows over," he said and walked away. Dave was shaking his head in disgust. I saw Marissa, Toby, and Keith with our stuff. I pulled on his sleeve.

"Come on," I said and he looked at me and nodded. We walked over to my friends and we started to walk to the car rental area. But I saw a man holding up a sign that said Denbigh. I looked around and saw people passing him.

"Dave…I think that man is our ride," I said and Dave looked over at him skeptical. He told us to wait where we were and he walked over. I saw him and the man talking and then Dave waved us over.

"I wonder if this is like a test to see if you are really the princess," Keith said to himself and Marissa slapped him on his arm. I winced and prayed that it wasn't true. Would they really not believe Filtiarn and put me through a test?

"Welcome Miss Denbigh and friends. I will be taking you to Denbigh mansion," said the man and walked away. I shrugged and followed him I could hear everyone behind me. The man took us to a limo where another man was waiting with the door open. I was going to put my suit case in with but the man that led us to the limo took my bag and everyone else's as we all piled in. Inside was a standard limo with a mini wet bar and snacks. I took a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. Dave looked around and found a hidden cooler.

"I knew I smelled them," he said and I looked at the cooler. It was filled with glass bottles of blood. I saw the sides O positive, AB negative, A negative, B positive, and O negative. Dave took a bottle of A negative. He opened it and took a drink.

"It's watered down so it doesn't look too thick," he said with screwed up face and continued to drink it. I wanted to try it but I still felt human. Could I drink blood? I reached over and Dave slapped my hand away.

"Not for you yet, to be a full vampire you have to have vampire blood. And I don't think you will be turned until your twenty-first birthday. Which is like three years from now?" he asked and I nodded. I crossed my arms. I was crossed that I couldn't have blood. But I guess Dave was right and I continued to sip my wine. I could tell Marissa, Toby, and Keith were talking telepathically. I huffed and stared out the window.

We went past houses and then all of a sudden we were in the forest. It seemed like we were going down a dirt road but soon it came to be a paved drive way. I saw something catch my eye and I pressed a button and a smoke gun started spewing smoke. I started to cough and I pressed another and strobe lights were going off. Everyone was coughing and yelling at me to turn it off. Then I pressed another and our sun roof pulled back. I pressed the other two buttons and they turned off. I stood up and poked my head through the sun roof. I saw the mansion. It was huge. It looked like a mini castle but more modernized. It was all red and grey bricked and had large open windows. I could see a group of people in front of the mansion. They were waving and I started to laugh and wave back. I looked around and saw a stable further back and a garden. There was even an orchard, and a pool. I was in awe and then the limo stopped. I could see the group clearer now. There was my dad a tall man with brown hair and dark green eyes he was wearing a white and blue striped button up shirt and jeans with brown boots. He had his arm around my mom a tallish woman with long black brown hair and bright green eyes she was wearing a. She was the image of beauty and he was the image of handsome. Next to them was an older man with grey hair and blue eyes, he had on a butler outfit and next to him was a older woman with silver blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I was so excited that I climbed out of the limo from the sun roof and I jumped down. I ran up to my parents. They looked skeptical but once my mom saw me she started to cry and ran up to me.

"Kearia! Oh Braeden it is her!" she exclaimed and hugged me. My dad walked to me slower but when he saw my face he started to run and he grabbed both my mom and I in a hug and lifted us up.

"My baby girl," he whispered and put us down. I had tears running down my face.

My mother was running her hands all over my face and making sure I was all in one piece.

"When Aiden did not return we thought you were dead. Then Filtiarn told us that you were living as a human. We at first did not believe him. Then he showed us you and I still did not believe him. And then Prince Alexzander told us that you were our daughter. He just told us yesterday and then you are here," my mother said holding my face. My father was holding on to her shoulders looking down at me with tears in his eyes.

"Filtiarn told us to get on a plane to London and here we are. He has been visiting my dreams too," I said quickly and my mother pulled me in a hug again. He ran her hands through my hair in a gentle soothing motion. I pulled away and looked behind me. Dave, Toby, Keith and Marissa were standing there awkwardly. I walked back and stood by Dave.

"Mom, Dad, this is my adopted brother Dave, he is a vampire and I would like for him to be my body guard. And this is Marissa she is telepathic. This is Toby and then Keith. They too are telepathic. Filtiarn told me that Aiden left me in the same town as them for some reason. He knew they were there and thought I would be safe," I said and my mom ran up to Dave and gave him a hug and then hugged Marissa and the guys.

"Thank you so much for bring our daughter back to us," she said and my dad stood behind her and smiled at them.

"I am sorry for my wife she is very emotional right now," he said and my mom dabbed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh shut up Braeden," she said and my dad kissed her forehead. I smiled and then my mom's head shot up.

"Oh my lord! I am sorry! Please come in! We will get rooms ready for you," she said and started to herd everyone in.

"Blakely please get their bags and get Austin to help out and if you need get Caleb. Maria please tell Howie to start lunch," my mother said as we walked in and the older man, Blakely grabbed our bags and opened his phone and called someone. The older woman, Maria followed us inside the mansion. Inside was the main hallway. There were two grand stair cases meeting up at the second floor and then more stairs going up to a third floor. Maria disappeared once we were all inside. My parents took us up the grand stair cases and opened the door right in front of the stair case.

"This is the grand ball room. We will be having a party tomorrow. Just a few important families, because we are welcoming our daughter back into our life," my mother said and my father made a face. She sensing this turned around and shook her finger at him. I started to laugh and Dave rubbed my shoulder. He looked happy and sad. I remembered that he had to leave his family. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Marissa was looking around in appreciation. While Toby and Keith were staring around in shock, they tried to touch something but Marissa glared at them and they slowly walked back to us. I felt at home here and we continued going up the stairs to the third story and turned right down a hall.

"We have some rooms for you but they are just guest rooms. I will have Maria get rooms ready for you all. Toby and Keith I assume?" she asked and Keith and Toby stood up straighter.

"You two will share a room. It's not that we do not have enough rooms it is just we have some embassy's over and they have taken the single bed rooms but we have one left and I think that David would like that room. Oh and there are bathroom's in each room, just big enough for a shower, sink, and toilet. Once we get your other rooms ready you will have more things," she said and they nodded not wanting to upset my mother. She opened a door and I saw a single twin sized bed and David's items in that room already. Dave walked in and smiled.

"Thank you," he said and my mother nodded and then someone's phone went off. My dad pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said and I could hear a buzz of someone talking.

"Hold on Alric, let me get to my office," he said and gave my mom a kiss and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry everyone, I would love to stay for the tour but Alric needs the papers for the next world meeting," he said and left. My mother shook her head and smirked.

"I bet he texted Alric to get him out of this. Those two are too much alike," she said and continued on the tour. Dave stayed in his room and I waved bye. My mother opened a room and I saw Toby's stuff with Keith's. They walked in and I saw two twin beds and a TV. Keith was already changing the channels. My mother smiled and continued on.

"Say thank you," I hissed and they both looked scared and stood up and looked out their door.

"THANK YOU ARIA'S MOM!" they shouted and quickly closed the door before I could hit them in the head. Marissa grabbed my arm and dragged me away and to the room that my mom had opened. It was the exact same room as the boys and my mom had our suit cases in there.

"Okay girls, lunch will be ready in twenty minutes you can have that time to change and get ready. Two of the embassy's will be joining us," she said and I gave her a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered and she hugged me back and kissed my head.

"Anything for you darling, I am just glad you are home once again. I will never let Malark take you away or anybody for that matter," she said and wiped my face of any tear streaks. I smiled and I hugged her one last time before I went in my room.

"Thank you again Mrs. Denbigh," Marissa said as my mom passed our room, she smiled and waved. I sighed and flopped on my bed. Marissa was pulling out her clothes and I decided on a quick shower to wash my hair. I took a quick shower and Marissa was ready and wearing a nice red tank top with a black ruffled skirt and black ripped tights with a small black shrug. She had her hair in a tight bun with a few strands peeking out. She had red lipstick and simple black eyeliner and mascara. I was out in our room with just a towel and then Toby and Keith had to barge in.

"Hey...oh shit," Keith said and Marissa began to yell at them in her head because they both grabbed their heads with their eyes closed. She pushed them out in the hall way and closed the door. She locked it as I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Come one get dressed," she said and opened my suit case. She pulled out a silky teal shirt with black crocheting on the neckline and edges and then she pulled out a skin tight black skirt that reached half way to my knees. She even grabbed some panties and a simple black bra. I took those clothes and changed in the bathroom. I felt slightly uncomfortable but I still walked out. Marissa nodded in approval, and I went back in the bathroom to do my hair. My hair was slightly longer and reached the lower middle of my back. I took some of the product I brought with me and scrunched my hair so that it would dry in soft curls. I borrowed Marissa's teal eyeliner and I put that on the top of my lids and then covered my eyelashes in my black mascara. I looked in the mirror and I saw that Toby and Keith were right. My eyes were blendy and differentish. They were green but there were darker and lighter green rings in the iris. I blinked several times and then I applied some coral lipstick. I fixed my skirt so that it wasn't that high. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom. Marissa was waiting with another guy.

"Hello, Princess, I am to escort you and Prophetess Artic to the dining room, if you will follow me," he said and Marissa tossed me a pair of black flats. I saw her wearing black heels. We followed the man and we walked down the grand stair cases and he opened a door in the main hallway and held it for us. I was the last to walk in. Sitting at the head of the table was my dad and to his right was my mom and next to her an empty seat and next to that was Alex and next to him was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to my father was a large man with dark skin and even darker eyes next to him was Toby and next to him was Keith and an empty seat next to Keith and Marissa took the seat next to Keith and I walked to my seat next to my mom and Alex. I kept my face without any emotion as I sat down. Alex was looking at the shortness of my skirt and I quickly tugged it down. He smirked and the woman next to him slapped his hand.

"Alexzander be good," she said in a mothering tone and I forced back a laugh. My mother smiled gently and grabbed my hand.

"Welcome Chloe, Alexzander, and Braxton, you are the first to see our daughter back in her home," my father said and stood up and lifted his drink. I lifted my drink and we toasted. I took a sip of the sparkling grape juice and sighed. This was going to be a long dinner.

**Well the next chapter will be fun! Haha! Please review! I am SO happy with all the hits and views I am getting on this story! Please help me make this better by telling me what needs to be fixed! So REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINKK! TILL NEXT TIME PEEPS AND CREEPS! (I mean the creeps part in an endearing way just so you don't feel weird)**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was just sitting around having an awkward silence. I kept my gaze on my plate and then my dad cleared his throat.

"Kearia, will you please tell us what your other family was like?" my father asked genuinely concerned. I could feel my throat tighten and I looked up quickly.

"Wait where is Dave?" I asked and my mother patted my hand and took a sip of her blood.

"We tried to get him to come down but he was exhausted and he said he was too thirsty to be around you and the other humans," she said and I looked down sadly.

"My family back in the U.S. was…nice. It was nothing like this," I said and made a motion to everything around me "Also it will probably be different here than it was there. I had no electronic communication besides Skype. I would only Skype with Dave while he was training with the Marines. I wanted a cell phone but Martha told me that I had to pay for by myself. I think she was right. It kind of taught me to use my money carefully but I didn't have a job for money. I loved the area there. It was…fresh and clean. There was no dirty air and everything and everyone was pleasant. I was just starting my senior year, I was homeschooled for most of my life and I had finally convinced Martha to let me go to public school. Jerry was all for it. Martha was just worried that I would turn out like Dave and leave the town."

My mother laughed and then the first course was served. It was lemon rice soup, my favorite soup. I looked around shocked.

"This is my favorite soup! How did you know?" I asked and my mom clapped her hands.

"Your father can read minds, and do some other physic things. He read that you love soup and that you haven't eaten in many hours. So we had Howie make all your favorite foods," she said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you!" I said and began to eat my soup. I saw Alex looking at his soup with hesitation. I nudged him and he gently took a spoon full and ate some. His eyes went wide and began to eat more. I grinned and notched a point for me in my mind. My dad snorted and I grinned widely at him. He shook his head and I finished my soup. We had small talk as we ate our dinner. My mom asked more questions about my life and I answered her to the greatest extent that I could.

"Marissa, you are the first human who was not shocked by our home? Where do you come from?" my mom asked. Marissa looked conflicted but Keith grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Well…my father is a lawyer and my mother is a personal trainer. They own many small businesses and our house is about the same size and my aunt has some similar stuff that you have. My three brothers are older and have left. My father wished that I was another boy and my mother wanted to have a girly girl who would do anything she said. I have a disappointment to my parents. They were not the nicest. I was beaten often by my mother and my father used to sexually abuse me. I tried to leave that house but my father is a lawyer and he won the case. So I have to stay with them until I was eighteen. When Aria came to us about leaving I didn't have a doubt in my mind. I was going to be able to leave finally. It took some more convincing these two idiots to leave. With their happy families in all," she said with a straight face. My mother's face contorted and she looked angry. Her eyes flickered black for a second but returned to their natural green.

"Where are your parents?" my mother asked sweetly. My father shot her a quick look.

"In Fiji…" Marissa said and my mother nodded and my father shook his head and took a piece of the chocolate and strawberry cake placed on the table.

"Well now what is your story Keith?" Braxton asked talking for the first time since we sat down. Keith looked over at him in surprise. I was quite shocked too. His voice was a low baritone that vibrated into my bones.

"My story…well I was at first in shock that Aria over there was the princess of the European vampires. I mean when do you learn that your new friend is a vampire. Oh and to top it off we are prophets. Crazy stuff man. At first I didn't want to leave my family. I have three siblings. One older sister who is off in college getting her master degree in business and then there are my two little brothers. They are twins and I swear they are the spawn of the devil. When I was leaving they filled water guns with pee! Tell me that is not evil! My parents are barely home and I used to have to watch over the two devils but our grandmother moved in with us and she watches them. To be honest I never told them that I left. I am glad that Filtiarn fixed their memories so that I never existed. I don't think there is a good enough picture of me to go on a milk carton at my house!" he said and I was laughing. His brothers were so cute! From what I could remember, they both had red curly hair and mischievous smiles. My mother looked excited and was laughing. My father was holding back a smile. Trying to look all kingly and serious. I took a side glance at Alex, he was smirking down at his plate. I wanted to hold his hand but I did the next thing that came to mind. I took the plate of cake and I tried to smash it in his face but he grabbed my wrist and stared at me with his bright blue eyes. I would have dreams about his eyes forever if I could. He smirked and put the cake down and turned back to the conversation. I looked around trying to see if anybody noticed our little dispute but my mom was too intrigued by Keith and his stories but my dad had an eye on us and winked at me. I blushed and turned back to Keith.

"But enough about me, you should hear Toby's story! You wonder why he is all quiet well it is because-" "Keith how about I tell my own life story," Toby said cutting Keith off. Everyone turned to Toby. I do not know what it is with him but when he speaks people just turn to him and listen.

"Well first I am the oldest of five kids. I have all younger sisters. My parents wanted daughters and they got a quadruplets. They barely have time for me but I learned to be quiet and keep to myself a long time ago. But my sisters love me and want to spend every waking moment with me. They are just four years younger than me. Even when they were babies they would crawl to me and would walk to me before my parents. Sofia's first word was Tobs, and Mallie's first word was Teabe, Gilly's first word was Tabs, and Lola's first word was Be-be. They were all things from my name. Well my parents hated that. They wanted their precious angels to worship them. My parents were different. They loved me don't get me wrong but they just wanted their daughters to want to be around them. Well now Sofia, Mallie, Gilly, and Lola are in eighth grade and are crazy. I don't talk because my parents forced me to be submissive. I don't know why but they wanted me to bend to their every-will. I was kinda like their butler. I would do everything while they praised and gave my sister's everything they wanted. But in front of my sisters they would be super nice to me and do whatever but I knew their true nature. I was worried that if I left then my sister's would be punished. I thought that my parents would think that my sisters had me run away. But since I will not be in their memories I can rest easy knowing that they are safe…from my parents," he said and I was just in shock. That was the most Toby has ever said in the few days I have known him. His story was sad but then not sad. I do not know what to call it. My mother was eating another piece of cake.

"Do I have any siblings?" I asked because they all had siblings and I was wondering. My mother had tears welling up but she pushed them back down. My father looked away and shook his head.

"No…when you were taken we vowed to never put another child through something like that. Though most royal and noble families have many children. Chloe has seven children and Alexzander is the oldest. He is eighteen, his younger brother is sixteen, his younger sister is fifteen, his younger sister is twelve and she has a twin, his younger brother is six and the youngest is three. At the most a family has about eleven kids and that is in the Northern Asia Kingdom. Chloe is the fourth youngest. Her brother who is the oldest is going to inherit the throne soon. But we so do wish to have more children but we want to have a life with you," my father said and my mother nodded grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I wanted a younger sibling. I was always the youngest in my family. My aunts and uncles children were all in college or have a family of their own.

"I would love to have a younger brother or sister," I said quietly and my mother's eyes light up and she smiled at me.

"Honey after a few years we may talk about having a child again," she said and I nodded. I didn't want to wait a few years. I wanted a sibling now.

"If you want you can have one of my siblings," Alex said and his mother slapped his arm.

"Oh Alexzander you would never. You love them as much as I do and maybe more," his mom said and he shook his head in despair.

"Mother you do not see how Penelope acts and Lucas is ready to bite my head off. The only two I can deal with is Benjamin and Haley," he said and I giggled. His mother raised her eyebrows and started to rant about how much he does care for his siblings. My mother tried to think of something to stop this little argument.

"Well, the party will have only the main royal families and some noble families. There will be a strict dress code. The older men wear tuxedos and the older women will wear long slick dresses. Younger men will wear tuxes without the jackets, and the younger women will wear short dresses. The color theme will be ocean wonders. So almost all colors except for black because the guys will be wearing black but the ties will be a different color," my mother said excitedly.

"Will you even remember that Mairenn?" Chloe said and my mother winked at her and gave a short whistle. A young lady walked in with a note book and writing utensils.

"Abigail please write this down that at the party the older men will wear tuxedos and the older women will wear long slick dresses. The younger men will wear tuxedos but without the jackets. The younger women will wear short dresses. The color theme will be ocean wonders and there will be no black colors except for the men with their jackets, pants and shoes. The men's ties should be different colors. Now put that in the emails and send them out. I want everyone's RVSP's in less than ten hours. You know the party times start at eight and will end for the older men and women at eleven and the younger kids will have until one. Send them out now," my mom said and Abigail left quickly. I looked around and saw Alex looking annoyed.

"Alexzander you will be joining us at the party?" my mom asked and Alex clenched his fist.

"I am sorry to decline your invitation, but Sierrya's family has invited me to have dinner with them," he said and could tell that it offended my mom.

"ALEXZANDER! How dare you decline her invitation," his mother hissed in a light Russian accent. I could hear it now that she was yelling with anger. She must have kept on hold on her accent when she was focused but now she was furious.

"AND WITH SIERRYA! YOU TOLD ME YOU DO NOT EVEN LIKE HER! WHAT ARE YOU AVOIDING?" she asked yelling. Alexzander stood up and pushed his chair away. I flinched and he looked at me with sorry eyes.

"I am not avoiding anything," he said and I realized that she was asking the wrong question.

"Who are you avoiding…?" I asked quietly and everyone looked at him. He stared at my head as I looked down at my lap.

"You," he spat and walked out of the dining room. I felt a cold shock run through my body. His mother started to yell at him and apologize.

"ALEXZANDER! HOW DARE YOU! Mairenn I am so sorry!" she called and ran after him. I just sat there as everyone tried to cheer me up.

I was a horrible person. But then a darkness crept up and I felt angry at him for saying that.

"Oh it is so on now," I whispered lowly. I said it too low for my parents or any other vampire to hear.

**Okay sorry everyone but updates will be slower! I have school and it sucks…but only one more year! Then freedom! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Hope you enjoyed! I will try to update Death's Forest ASAP! It will be my next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was staring at my plate the darkness was raging. It was appalled at the way Alex talked to me. I was terribly confused.

"Kearia, go upstairs in your room. Alex is having a hard time coping with things," my mother said and I shook my head.

"No, tell me what is wrong with him. Why do I feel this dark feeling?" I asked and my mother grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the dining room.

"Please return to your rooms. If you need anything ring the doorbell in your room," my father said and followed my mother and I out of the dining room. She took us to a vacant living room. She sat me down and began to pace the room. My dad walked in a grabbed her shoulder and they sat down next to me.

"Honey…when vampires have children the vampire mother drinks insane amounts of blood which makes the child half human and half vampire. Their heart beats slower than a human but faster than a vampire. Vampire's hearts do move but they are so strong that they beat only about 1,296 times a day. Your heart beats about 2,592 times a day," my mother said and I was even more confused. They did not answer my questions.

"What does that mean to me?" I asked and my father took a deep breath.

"Okay. Say that being part human means that you have a type of conscious that tells you what is good. Then your vampire part is dark and all primal instinct. It could be called the darkness. Some vampires called it that because it felt like a dark feeling took over their body. Alexzander's darkness has created another person. It is like schizophrenia. Most called schizos are half vampires. His other side is called Zander. He is angry all the time. That is why Alex tries to avoid you. Zander wishes to claim you as his own. Do not think Alex is being mean he is trying to protect you from Zander because he knows what Zander is like," my father said and I was startled. So Keith was right I did meet Zander.

"I think I met Zander already," I said quietly and both my parents looked worried. My dad gripped my mother's hand tight.

"What happened?" she asked and I tried to remember what happened at school.

"We were at school and he grabbed my hand and said something but I noticed that he looked different. He had purple bags under his eyes and his eyes were a darker color. And he acted different. I could feel he was angry but there was a type of gentleness," I said and my mother shook her head.

"I cannot take it anymore. This should not be happening to her so soon," she said and left. I was left gapping at the door she walked through.

"Your mother is having a hard time getting things straighten out. You may want to get rested up. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," my father said and led me to my room. I kissed his cheek and walked in. I saw Marissa watching T.V. and I grabbed some lazy clothes and walked in the bathroom. I looked in mirror and I brushed my hair and took a long shower.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do with Alex? I am so confused! _I thought and I slapped the wall. I finished my shower and dried my body off. I put on my shorts and t-shirt. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock it was only eight o'clock. I walked back in my room and crawled under my blankets.

"Hey is everything okay?" Marissa asked and I shook my head from under the blanket.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked and I shook my head again. She got quiet and continued to watch T.V. I fell asleep soon after that.

_I was running in the forest. I looked behind me and laughed. I smiled and ran faster. The green tree tops looked like blurred green frosting. I could hear the quiet breathing of someone chasing me but I was not scared at all._

"_Kearia, I will catch you," said a very familiar voice and I turned around and saw blue blue eyes._

"_Alex…" I said in a breathless whisper. He smirked at me and I felt my legs turn to goo. He grinned and ran up to me and grabbed my waist and spun me around. I laughed and then he put me down. He leaned in to kiss me but I fell backwards. I fell on the soft forest floor. He laughed and fell on top of me. He gripped my wrists and pulled them over my head. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Then he kissed my nose. I smiled up at him._

"_I love you, Alex," I said and he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. He kissed my forehead softly._

"_I love you, too, my beautiful princess," he whispered and I sighed. I felt completely at peace._

I woke up with a smile on my face. Then I sat up. Marissa was still sleeping. Her hair was all over the place. She looked peaceful even with all of her piercings. I silently got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. My hair was crazy. I should have blown dry my hair. It was super wavy and had a few curls around. I took a brush and tried to tame my hair. Once I finally tamed my hair I put it up in a ponytail and I put on some mascara and lip gloss. I walked back in my room and Marissa was still sleeping. I took out some casual clothes. Super flared dark ripped blue jeans and a large red and purple pheasant blouse; I had some black flats that had sequins on them. Once I got dressed I walked out of my room without disrupting Marissa's sleep. I walked down the stairs to the third floor. I saw the two doors that led to the ball room open with people going in and out. I walked in and gasped in amazement.

The room was ginormous. The floor was a golden color and the pillars were white. The pillars had blue paper over it making it shimmer like you were in an ocean. I looked up and saw a dark blue cover but there were holes where the lights were making it look like the dark sky. Everyone was putting tables all over the area. I was shocked we had at least ten tables that could fill about ten people each. I saw my mom in jeans, flannel shirt, and boots. She was directing the maids where to put everything. I walked over to her and she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Kearia, what do you think of it," she asked looking around proudly. I just gasped and spun around.

"This….this is amazing!" I said and my mom looked so happy.

"I am so glad you like it," she said and I looked around and everything was just amazing. I was so excited.

"Oh you still have about five hours until the party starts. We have the orchard, the pool, the horse stable, and if you want you can walk around the property. But you need a dress, ummm okay first you and I will go online find you a perfect dress. I have a dress already that has been begging to be worn lately. Then you can do what you need. I still need to figure out the dinner menu," she said and pulled me away. I could barely hear what she had said. I let her take me to an empty office.

"This is your father's office. He is right now in India. Doing some kind of business with the southern Asia vampires," she said and then logged on to his computer. She found some kind of expensive online shopping site and started scrolling through the dresses.

"Ooohh…this bright blue one is cute," she said and I shook my head. It was too ruffley. The next one was bright pink and had a giant flower on the shoulder. Even my mom said no to that one. Then fifteen dresses later she stopped at a pink and orange dress. It was a strapless had a crisscross top that faded from pink to orange that was from one corner to the other. I gasped and my mother clapped her hands. She put in the order and had it for immediately delivery.

"That is it," I said and I did a little happy dance.

"Okay now go! I need to figure out the dinner plan," she said and pushed me out. She closed the door. I giggled and skipped away. I was so excited! I was going to have a party and a perfect dress. I walked out the back door. I saw the giant pool with a Jacuzzi and an infinity pool. Sadly I did not have my bathing suit with me. I would have to buy some new ones once I could. I wanted to see the orchard but the stables were calling me too. I decided to ride a horse through the orchards. I walked to the large stables and I saw many horses. There were light brown, dark brown, white, black, tan, sorrel, painted, and spotted. Many horsed neighed as they saw me. I then saw a dark brown head with a white star on its head. I looked at the tablet for its name.

"Journey," I whispered and his large brown eyes found mine. He gently bumped my chest. I reached over and rubbed the back of his left ear. I saw a white female horse next to him. She had blue eyes that looked at me intelligently.

"Avalon," I said and rubbed her nose. I walked away and got a bridle, blanket, and saddle. I opened Journey's stall and put his bridle on and the blanket. I tightened the girth on his saddle. I remembered Dave telling me about saddling horses and one time Martha and Jerry took us on a trip to Texas and we had to saddle our own horse. It took me a few tries but I finally got it now I could saddle a horse like it was second nature. I lead him out and took off my shoes. I climbed on and urged him on to a trot. We went past the pool and I saw Marissa, Toby and Keith swimming. They had brought swim suits, I scowled at them.

"HEY HOW'D YOU GET A HORSE?" Keith shouted and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and walked to the stable.

"I am going to get you!" he shouted and I laughed. Marissa followed him and Toby just stayed in the pool relaxing.

"Just going to chill there?" I asked and he nodded. I shrugged and continued on my way. I found my way in the orchard too soon. Then I could hear Keith's laugh and Marissa cursing. I looked down at Journey and he was pawing the ground.

"Ready?" I asked and he bobbed his head. I shook my head amazed that he could understand me. I urged him in a gallop. I looked behind me and I saw Keith riding a buckskin mare with black socks and a black mane and tail. Marissa was riding a black mare with a back left white sock. I smiled and hooted at them. We rode along the trail, me in front, then Keith and then Marissa. We just rode in silence.

"So what's your mares's names?" I asked making up a new word and Keith snorted.

"Banana," Keith whispered and I started to laugh uncontrollably. I could hear Marissa snorting and laughing.

"Whata bout you Marissa," I called back to her and she shook her head. I pouted and she sighed.

"Bubblegum," she said and I started laughing again but this time I could not breathe.

"I…am…ha…having…a…heart...attack," I coughed out and I grabbed my chest. Marissa was cursing me and Keith out. We were in the apple orchard and Journey was trying to eat an apple but the bridle was in the way. I dropped off and took off his bridle. He started to eat an apple. I plucked one off and started to eat. Keith hopped off Banana and gave her an apple. Bubblegum was just chilling and Marissa was laying back down on Bubblegum's rump. We just enjoyed each other's company and then Toby came riding in on a black and white gelding and skidded to a stop in front of us.

"The party is going to be starting soon and your mom told me to tell you that your dress is here," he said and I grinned. Then he left. A man of a few words that is what Toby is.

"Let's crash this party," I said and Marissa groaned.

"FAIL! Crashing your own party…wow," Marissa said and sat back up and urged Bubblegum to a gallop back to the stables. Keith looked at me and shook his head.

"SMDH, Kearia, just SMDH," he said and I growled and threw an apple at him playfully. He jumped on Banana and galloped away. I tried to put Journey's bridle on but he kept on moving his head.

"If you make me late Mister, you will be in deep doo-doo," I said and Journey pulled back his head and shook his mane. I stomped my foot and threw up my hands. I gave up and jumped on his back and gripped his mane.

"Please just get back to the stables…in one piece," I said and Journey snorted and started to gallop back home. I saw Keith and Marissa quite a bit ahead of us. Journey started to go faster. I could feel him breathing faster and his head lowered and started to run faster. We passed Keith and then we were right next to Marissa. She looked behind her and her eyes went wide and then Bubblegum shied away from Journey. We pulled ahead and then we stopped at the stables. Someone was there and took Journey from me and I patted Journey on the side and walked into the house.

"Give him some extra oats," I told the helper. I jogged back inside and I saw my mom helping my father fix his tie.

"KEARIA! You are not even dressed! Here, go upstairs! Oh dear lord you stink! Take a shower then get dressed!" she shouted and pushed me up the stairs. Then Marissa and the guys walked in. My mom started to freak out.

"BRAEDEN! CALL THE MAIDS! GET THEM READY NOW!" she shouted and then walked away shaking her head. My dad chuckled and then pressed a button on the wall.

"Maria, call some of the girls and help Kearia and her friends ready, now," he said and then in a flash there were ten maids ushering us in different rooms. I could barely remember what happened everything was just a flash of color. Then I was standing in front of the mirror in my dress that somehow fit perfectly. My hair was halfway up and curly. I had a silver head band and silver earrings in. My shoes were silver and had little crystals on the top. I grinned and looked at my makeup. I had on pink eyeliner on my upper lid and black mascara and then black eyeliner on my lower lid. I had on light pink lipstick and peach blush. I looked like a princess. I spun around and then when I stopped I was staring into bright blue eyes.

"Alex…" I said softly. There was only us in the room and he was leaning on the doorway. He was feeling his tie as he looked me up and down. I felt like he was undressing me.

**Heyyyy! Sooo hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be ALL about the party! I promise! There will be no fighting…well not a lot ;) haha so please review and I will be definitely writing more! Love ya'll! Till next time peeps and creeps! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, you look…cute," he sneered and I felt my rage burning with a new passion. I glared at him and resisted to throw a brush at him.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you," I hissed and he grinned.

"You are right. I don't look cute I look sexy handsome," I rolled my eyes and went to push pass him but he put his arm in front of my face. I raised an eyebrow and he was staring at my window. Then he glanced at me from the side of his eye.

"Uh…are you going to move your arm?" I asked and he grinned.

"My mother wants me to make up from dinner and she wants me to escort you to your party," he said and brought down his arm and held it in front of me. I looked at his arm warily. And he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I will not do anything. I am on my best behavior. Boy scouts honor," he said and held up his left hand and placed his right hand over his heart. I kept my eyes narrowed and took his arm as he held it out again. He patted my hand and began walking down the stairs. I saw many people arriving. There were more kids than there were adults. They all ranged from age three to eighteen. I think there were some 'kids' the age of twenty to twenty-five but they were turned to vampires. I saw Chloe with a tall man with light brown hair and bright hazel eyes. They both had small circlets on their heads. There were six children around her.

"Let's go say hi to your family," I said and Alex groaned but I was tugging him towards them. Chloe saw us and excused herself from the conversation she was in. She was wearing a long light pink dress that had a halter and sparkled from the top and then faded to no sparkles.

"Kearia! I see that Alex has been kind enough to escort you here," she said with a mean full look to Alex. He smiled sweetly and she patted his arm.

"Oh you should meet his siblings," she said and waved the kids over. Alex resisted to groan and decided on an eye roll. Then his siblings lined up next to Chloe in age order.

"This is Lucas, he is sixteen," she said and gestured to the young man with dark blonde and light hazel eyes.

"This is Penelope, she is fifteen," she said and a tall brown hair girl with dark hazel eyes waved to me and smiled.

"This is Violet and Veronica, they are twins and twelve years old," she said and two girls with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes nodded in my direction.

"This little man is Benjamin," she said and a little boy with light blonde/brown hair and blue eyes blushed at me and waved. I smiled and giggled. Alex looked at me with his eyebrows raised and huffed.

"And lastly Haley could not make it because she got a cold. But she has light brown hair and the most adorable hazel eyes ever," she said and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Mom…can we go?" Alex asked and I glared at him and Hayli smiled at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh Alex…yes go go. I am sure Kearia's parents wish to see her," Chloe said and walked back to her husband.

"So…what's your father's name?" I asked and Alex looked over there and then looked away.

"Brandon," he said stiffly and we walked into the large ball room.

"Alright another question…why where you in that small town? You the prince of the American vampires you should be in some prestigious boarding school or some prep school in the big city," I said and Alex looked strained.

"I was in a 'prestigious' prep school but I made my father mad and I was sent to live with my cousins in that small town. I was there for a few years. This is the first royal party I have been to in three years," he said and I nodded.

"Can I ask what you did to make your father mad?" I asked and he looked down at me and shook his head.

"Okay another time then," I said in a happy voice and he shook his head but he had a grin on his face. I saw my mom in a dark green strapless mermaid dress. My dad had a black tux with a dark green tie. His hair was gelled back and my mother's hair was pinned to the side and curled. She saw us and waved us down. I laughed at her and I could feel Alex tightening his grip on my arm.

"Everything okay?" I asked and he nodded but his jaw was tight. He was staring across the room to a guy with jet black hair and bright green eyes. He smirked and walked toward us. I decided that I did not like this guy and I pulled Alex to my parents.

"Alex, you look dashing, and my Kearia you look like a burst of sunrise," my mother said and I hugged her.

"You look gorgeous," I said and she waved her hand at me.

"Dad you look handsome," I said and he winked at me.

"My darling you look amazing," he said and engulfed me in a hug.

"Alex," he said and shook Alex's hand and nodded. Alex returned the nod.

"Well you and Alex can sit at the table near the balcony. I believe the Karing's two children will be joining you and Blaitan's will have their two children and their dates," my mother said and then she saw someone she knows and quickly walked away to talk to them.

"Sorry about your mother, she just gets carried away at these things," my father said and kissed my forehead and walked after my mother. I smiled and shook my head. Alex walked me over to our table and pulled out my chair. I sat down and he sat down to my right.

"So who are the Karing's and the Blaitan's children?" I asked and Alex looked around and pointed to two girls next to twin guys.

"Those two guys are Mike and Matt Blaitan. Their father is the king of South America. They both speak fluent Spanish and French. Then….uhhh…oh okay that Asian girl with the black hair and the tall Asian guy, they are the Karing kids. The girl's name is Lorena and the guy's name is Linus. Their father is the King of Eastern Asia vampires. Everyone at this table is the next heir to be King or Queen. Some families are undecided like the Blaitan's and Karing's. I think that the Northern Asia vampire prince can't sit with us because his wife is in labor with her fifth child. Oh I totally forgot that they are my aunt and uncle. But I think my cousin Harvark will be joining us with his date Lucia. Then the Southern Asia princess Callison will be joining us too," he said and I paused.

"Does she have a date?" I asked and he smiled.

"No let's just say she has this huge crush on me so she will be trying to get my attention," he said and rested his arm on the table and then put his head on his hand holding his head up. He smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you going to give her the attention she wants?" I asked and he grinned as I looked around. I saw a girl in a super short dark purple dress with long blonde hair and dark red lipstick and dark eyes. She saw us and made a bee line for us.

"Let me guess that is her," I said and Alex looked over and paled under his slightly tan complexion. I tried not to laugh and he shot me a pleading look as the girl came closer.

"Alex darling," she crooned and glared at me.

"Uh excuse me noble girl but you need to move," she sneered and I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. I could feel the darkness building up.

"Callison this is Kearia Denbigh, daughter of the King and Queen holding this party. I suggest you be kinder," Alex said and the Callison stumbled back and I pulled back my lips and let out a savage growl.

"Oh I am so sorry Princess Kearia, please forgive my insolence," she said and bowed lowly. She gave Alex on last look and then walked to the drink area.

"So…why did she act so lower class if we are kinda the same class," I asked and Alex sighed.

"Okay so what is with these twenty questions," he asked and I just waited for him. He groaned and then sat up straighter and then rubbed his head.

"Okay. So you are the daughter of the Royals that are hosting this party so that everyone shall not be rude for they could be kicked out. Also your parents are the Head council so they are kind of like the King and Queen of the world," he said and I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"They were right….they were so right…ugh this sucks," I said and Alex looked at me confusingly. I looked around.

"Toby or Keith told me that I was technically the Princess of the world. Speaking of them where are they?" I asked and Alex shrugged. I glared at him; I could tell that he knew something.

"Tell me," I said and he sighed and that was about the five hundredth time he sighed today.

"Okay…so there is this strict rule that no human humans can be at these types of parties. I bet they are either on a ginormous shopping spree or in some foreign country having a good time or something while we are here at this political party," he said and I grinned.

"So you would rather be partying in some foreign country than being here with all your vampire admirers," I teased and he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Ugh hell yes! These things are horrible. Also the after parties are not that great. We still have chaperones," he said and I grinned.

"So when does the after party start?" I asked and he counted on his fingers.

"Eleven-ish but there are always guards around to keep things PG," he said and I decided to have a different after party.

"Okay so wanna have a better after party?" I asked and he looked up and held up his finger.

"Vampires…super hearing remember," he said and I looked around. Some vampires were looking at me and I blushed.

"I mean like with the music," I said slowly and everyone looking at me looked away and started talking again. I wiped my forehead in a fake 'whew' motion.

"We can talk about this before the after party," he said and then the two Chinese twins walked over to our table.

"Lorena and Linus welcome to our fabulous table," Alex said sarcastically and Linus rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well well is this Alex or Zander that I have the great joy of greeting," Linus asked and Alex growled at him and narrowed his eyes.

"It is Alex, brother," Lorena said in her soft musical voice. Linus sat down and Lorena sat to my left.

"Hi I am Kearia," I said and held out my hand to Lorena. She shook his and nodded.

"I am Lorena and this idiot to my right is Linus my twin brother," she said and I smiled.

"Lorena you look gorgeous as usual," Alex said and Lorena shook her head and looked at her drink. She waved a waiter over and he held out choices of wine.

"We will have the Alburtis 1864," she said and the waiter placed a large bottle of red wine in front of us. Alex took the bottle and poured everyone a drink. I took my glass and took a small sip. The taste was horrible. It was sour. I tried to keep a straight face but Alex saw me and choked on his drink. Linus was grinning and Lorena was drinking her glass in giant gulps.

"Sorry Kearia, but Lorena likes the sour stuff. If you want we can get you some juice," Alex said and I glared at him. Welcome back asshole Alex. I shook my head and took a bigger drink. I was not going to let Alex make me feel like a fool. I finished my glass and I was coughing. It was strong. Alex was grinning and poured me more. I looked at him aghast and he motioned for me to drink. I gripped the glass and took a large drink. I put the glass down and looked around. I could feel the slight buzz coming on.

Then Callison came back and sat to Alex's left. She glared at me and I raised my glass to her. She took the bottle and began to pour a glass for herself. She drank it all and poured herself another glass. I drank the rest of mine and then the rest of our table members arrived.

"Ah Mike and Matt…what two lovely ladies do you have with you this time?" Alex asked and I think Mike glared at him as Matt just sat down next to Callison and Matt's date sat next to him. Mike sat next to Linus and his date sat next him.

"This is Amber," said Mike as he gestured to the exotic beauty next to him. She had blue jeweled eyes and long black hair. The girl next to her had short red hair and brown eyes.

"This is Bianca," Matt said. Okay so Mike had a blue tie and Matt had a light orange tie.

"I am Kearia. It is nice to meet you all," I said and then I hiccupped. I giggled and Alex took my drink from me and put it away from me. I pouted and stuck out my lower lip. Alex rolled his eyes and handed me a glass of water.

"So this is the new Princess," Matt said and I grinned at him. Alex glared at him and put his arm on the back of my chair.

"Ah I see that Zander made it to the party too," Mike said and Alex put his hand over his face and took a few deep breaths. I glared at the twins. I put my hand on Alex's arm.

"Alex…are you okay?" I asked and he nodded and took his hand away. I looked in his eyes and saw that they were still bright blue but I could see a little bit of dark blue in the middle near the pupil.

"Take another drink Alex baby," Callison said and held out his drink and he took it but I took it away.

"If I am not drinking then you aren't drinking either," I said and Alex groaned. I could feel my control slipping and I did not want Zander crashing this party. Alex sighed and took my glass of water and took a drink. I glared at him and then slow music started. Alex turned his gorgeous blue eyes on me and smiled at me. What happened to asshole Alex?

"Will you dance with me?" he asked and I blushed and nodded. He took my hand and helped me out of the chair. We walked to the dance floor and I would bet fifteen dollars that Callison was glaring holes at my back because my back was getting pretty warm. Or it was Alex's hand that was near my butt. I felt my face heating up and then we were in the middle of the dance floor. We turned and faced each other his bright blue eyes against my bright green eyes.

"Let the games begin," he whispered and I felt a shock run through my body when he touched my bare arm.

**YAY! So I will try to get Crazy! Wild! Vampires? Sequel up in a few weeks. I am not sure how to start it but I will do my best to get to you all as soon as possible!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! TILL NEXT TIME PEEPS AND CREEPS! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I think that playing Alexa Ray Joel- Notice Me during this part will kinda help with understanding this part. When I say stop! HAHA thanks!)**

"What did you say?" I asked confused. Alex's eyes got dark and I could tell Zander had just arrived.

"Oh Princess do you remember what you told me in the forest? You said you wanted to play a game, and well let's just say that the games have begun," Zander said and turned his back to me. He walked forwards and I walked backwards. Then he sharply turned to face me our noses barely a centimeter away.

"Oh…I totally forgot about that," I said thoughtfully. He took my hand and spun me around and stopped me by placing a hand on my side.

"So just so we are clear…the games have started," he said and I smirked.

"Yes and here comes game one," I whispered in his ear. I pulled away and walked over to Matt. I touched his shoulder. He looked up at me with his dark brown eyes. They were filled with lust or some kind of yearning. He took my hand and we walked to the dance floor. He spun me tightly and held me close. I looked over at Alex or Zander. He was seething in the middle of the floor. His hands were kind of glowing. I winked at him and I licked Matt's ear. I could feel Matt shudder. I grinned. The darkness was boiling at the surface and I thought that no harm would be in letting a little out. I stuck out my left leg behind me far and pulled myself up by holding on to Matt's coat. Matt looked down at me with hunger.

"Kearia…I want you," he whispered. I grinned up at him and barely brushed my lips against his. Then he was gone and Alex was in front of me.

"He wants you…but he cannot have you," he hissed in my ear. I shivered and Alex trailed his hands down my back and grabbed my butt. He squeezed and then he pushed me away his hands at my fore arms. His head was down and he was breathing hard.

"Game one goes to me," I whispered and went to pull away but he looked up and gripped my arms tighter. I winced and his eyes were like the dark blue ocean. He looked slightly crazy.

"Oh no darling, that was just the opening act," he said and he trailed his hand lightly up my arm causing tingles to run up my body.

"Ooooh," I moaned and my eyes fluttered closed. I could practically hear him smile. What was he doing to me? I wanted to lean in closer and then pull away.

"Like that? Well _Matt_ can't do that to you. Only I can make you feel this way," he said and I felt my legs turn to goo. He held me up and lightly trailed his nose on my neckline. He walked backwards, we were still dancing but I could barely realize what I was doing.

"Say you want more," Alex whispered to me and I almost gave in but the darkness in me forced me to focus.

"Hey Alex…" I whispered and then I trailed my hand lightly up and down his pants. I gripped the zipper. I opened my eyes and looked at him and his mouth was clench closed. His eyes were looking down at me with something more than lust. I grinned.

"Ke-Kearia," he stuttered and I pulled away. I grinned and he hissed. He grabbed my hands and placed them on his chest.

"Oooh big boy now stutters," I teased and he glared at me. He wrapped his hands on my lower back. He started to slowly sway. I could swear Alex was definitely bipolar. He was being all sweet now. I slowly rested my head on his chest. I could hear the steady slow beat of his heart.

"Kearia…I win this round," he said and walked away from me. I just stood there with my mouth open.

**(STOP LISTENING TO 'NOTICE ME' NOW! THANK YOU IT IS NOW OKAY TO CONTINUE!)**

He walked away his hair slightly shinning in the light. I was standing there fighting the tears. He did not win. That bastard. Only he could break down my walls and leave me vulnerable. He walked up to a girl with short black hair and green eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her with an open mouth. I could imagine a wall of glass behind me shattering. I looked around and I saw my shocked face. There were clear shinning lines running down my face. The darkness inside me was a foaming pot of anger. I tried to keep clam but as I walked away from the dance floor I could tell my movements were slightly jerky. I gazed around the room and then I found the guy that Alex seemed to hate. His shaggy black hair and dark emerald eyes were looking around with disinterest. I walked up to him and touched his coat clad arm.

"Hey," I whispered and he turned his dark emerald eyes to my light green eyes. He smiled and I could feel that he was dangerous but I did not care. Alex was going to pay for making me feel weak again.

"Hello," he said in a smooth voice. There was a slight gruffness to his voice. I wished he sounded more like Alex. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I shook my head mentally and smiled at the dark haired guy.

"What's your name?" I asked and he looked over at Alex. I turned around to and I saw Alex glaring with ferocity at us. I smirked and winked at Alex.

"Jacob, but please call me Jake," he said and kissed my hand lightly. His lips trailed softly up my arm. I grinned widely. He would be perfect.

"Please to meet you Jake. I am Kearia," I said in a sultry tone. His dark eyes flashed and he held out his arm. I smiled and took his arm. He walked us to the dance floor. The music was still playing softly. It was a haunting melody. Jake held my left hand in his right hand and placed his left hand on my lower hip, as I placed my right hand behind his neck.

"So forward," I teased and he chuckled.

"So people have told me," he said and I tried to look interested but my thoughts trailed off to Alex and that slut he was dancing with. We pass them once and Alex's back barely brushed my shoulder. I held back a hiss. I instead stepped closer to Jake, acting like Alex pushed me towards him. Jake looked like he was going to punch Alex but I lightly tugged on the back neck hairs and he turned back to me. He leaned in closer and trailed his nose against my cheek. I sighed. I was such a great actor. Jake's hand traveled lower and soon it was resting on the top of my ass. He spun me around and dipped me. I giggled as he pulled me up. Then the music stopped. I looked at the clock. It was Ten o'clock. I saw everyone sitting down getting ready to eat. Jake led me to my table and pulled my chair out. Alex was already sitting down hunched over stirring his glass of wine.

"Thank you Jakey, for that lovely dance," I said and lowered my eyelids. Jake smirked and pulled my hand up to his lips. He kissed my hand again but for a slightly longer time. I giggled and Alex spun around and glared at Jake.

"I think it is time for you to leave to your seat now Jacob," Alex growled and Jake bowed to me and snorted in Alex's direction. He walked away and I acted like I was watching him walk away. Once he was out of my line of sight I turned back to face my plate. Lorena was looking at her drink with raised eyebrows. Matt had a hand under the table and by the face Bianca was making I could tell he was doing something more than relaxing. Mike was looking at everyone from lowered eyelids as Amber ran her hand over his chest lovingly.

"Have a good time with Jacob, Kearia?" Callison asked and I smiled at her. She looked triumphant but I winked at her.

"Yeah he is a great dancer. I think I may dance with him at the after party," I said and she huffed.

"Good luck trying because all of the after parties are rated PG," she said and I rested my arm on the table.

"Not this time," I said with a wink and poured myself a glass of the new wine that I believe the Lorena had place. This time it was slightly sweeter. I enjoyed it.

"Do you like it?" Linus asked and I nodded quickly. He nodded too.

"Why are you two wearing ties? I thought only adults wear the ties?" I asked to Matt and Mike. Matt was 'busy' and Mike turned his dark gaze to me.

"We are twenty years old. We have been turned and technically we are adults. So we are wearing ties. I believe that when you are in your twenties is when you get turned. But most people wait until their late or middle twenties. We decided to be turned earlier. Being turned at a teenager age would make you unstable. The darkness is too 'close' at those ages," Mike said slowly in a deep voice. I nodded that gave me more information on this whole vampire thing. Then our food was brought out by vampire waiters. They did really take the whole 'no human' rule seriously. Our waiter had two trays on his one arm and placed a plate full of mash potatoes, corn, green beans, steak, chicken, and bread in front of me. Everyone got the same thing except for Lorena; she had a salad with cranberries, and mandarin oranges. Everyone was waiting for something and I looked behind me. I saw my parents standing up at their table. They held up their glass full of…blood? Wine? I do not know but they looked at me and smiled.

"We thank you all for joining us at this party. We have just gotten our daughter, Kearia, back and we thank you all for your worries. She is safe from harm and will be so until she is turned…then nothing will be able to harm her. A toast to having our children safe and happy. Thank you," my father said held up his drink. Everyone did the same and I quickly grabbed my drink and held it up. Then we all took a drink. I sipped my drink a little. I did not want to lose control here. My parents sat back down and the conversation started back up. I turned back to my table and everyone was chatting about the vampire world. I just started to eat my steak and chicken. I was famished. We all ate for an hour and then the older vampires started to leave. I saw some vampires tugging a rope, then the lights dimmed and my parents walked over to me.

"Kearia, we are retiring to our room. There will be guards outside and inside. We expect that the dancing will be kept clean…ish," my mom said and winked at me. I blushed and then I realized that she heard what I said.

"Now be good," my dad said and led my mom out of the ball room they were the last to leave. I saw some vampires setting up a DJ spin station. I could see a few guards scattered here and there. Then a vampire walked up to me.

"Milady, will you do the honors of starting the after party," he asked and held out a microphone. I nodded and walked up next to the DJ. He was starting to get the music ready. I tapped the microphone and I could hear the sound reverberate throughout the ball room.

"Uh…hi everyone, I am Kearia, and I would like to welcome you to the first after party that will not be so strict. Umm…but I do request that you try to keep it clean-ish. So please don't start undressing and having sex okay…and no secret hand jobs or blowjobs," I said and everyone laughed and then I heard the DJ clear his throat, "Okay…umm well let's party!"

I handed the DJ the microphone and he started to get everyone pumped. I walked back to my table but it wasn't there anymore. Instead was a large drink table with a working fountain with fruit punch. I put a small cup in and I sniffed it. Okay definitely spiked a little. I put the cup down and walked to the snack table. It was filled with all sorts of goodies. Some people were already snacking on them. I walked past a group of girls. They were whispering about something. I tried to get closer but they stopped talking once I was within a few feet.

"Real smooth girls real smooth," I whispered to myself. I walked to the dance floor and I was immediately absorbed in the mass of bodies dancing. The DJ was playing 'Everybody talks' by Neon Tress. There were girls grinding on guys and then girls grinding on girls. I just swayed and moved with the people around me. Then two warm hands found my lower waist. I looked behind me and I saw green eyes. Jake. I started to rub against him. I was hoping Alex was watching or this would be all for nothing. We danced like that for a few songs and then my feet started to hurt.

"Jake I need to sit down," I half shouted half said in his ear. He nodded and took me by my arm and we sat down at a small table for two. He sat across from me eating the little bowl of nuts.

"Well this is a better turn out this ball than it was last ball. Callison will be so pissed," he mused and I snorted. I could care less what Callison said to me. She was a stuck up bitch that had to get everything she wanted.

"I am going to go dancing again," he said once I didn't answer. I nodded my head and started to eat the almonds. I watched as the half vampires danced and had a good time. I would definitely thank my parents majorly once I saw them. They must have known this would earn me some brownie points with the other royal half vampires. I stood up and walked back into the mass of people. I started to dance and move this time with more energy. I danced with who ever came up to me. I looked up at the clock far away and I saw it was close to one. Then I was pulled up to a strong warm chest. I looked up and saw bright blue eyes. Alex again…when will he stop doing this to me? My heart sped up a little. I bet he could tell because a slight grin lite his features. He bent his head down and brushed my nose with his nose. Then he kissed me. It was mind blowing. Our tongues battled for dominance. One of his arms held me close as the other gripped my neck gently. Everybody else was just ignoring us and dancing around us. Alex took a breather and looked in my eyes.

"No matter what happens, know that I will always…always be there for you," he said and that got me. I was so confused. What the fuck! I need answers to why he was acting like this! He was driving me nuts! I tried to glare at him but I could see my reflection in his deep blue orbs and I was feebly glaring. He smiled and kissed me again. Soon I needed air so I turned my head to the side. Alex started to kiss my cheek and jaw line. I looked around and I saw that it was really close to one. Alex looked over to the clock and turned back to me with an evil grin.

"Come with me," he said and pulled me out of the ball room. Instead of going right to my room, he went left to the other wing. He half dragged me to a door. He opened it and all I saw was a red, white, black room. There was a bed and a closet. That was it for the furniture, because the bed took up the whole place. Hanging on the wall in front of the bed was a T.V. Alex closed and locked the door. He walked to the closet and took off his clothes. I quickly turned away and I adverted my eyes. I did see his nicely toned back and ass. I blushed and tried to keep myself from giggling like a school girl. Then Alex placed his warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and I saw his eyes filled with softness. He held out a piece of black clothing.

"Here, you can get dressed in the closet. I won't look, I promise," he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Like you promised you would be on your best behavior when we went to the ball?" I asked with a slight hiss. He sighed and shook his head.

"This time I truly mean it," he said and turned around. I glared at his bare back as I walked backwards to his closet. I closed the door just in case. I could hear him give a short laugh. I quickly changed into the t-shirt and basketball shorts. I didn't have a tank top so I would have to go bra less. I walked into his room and I was hit with a shock of a hundred volts of electricity. I didn't moved I just stood there shocked. WHY WAS I IN HIS ROOM! HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET HERE! AGAIN WHY AM I HERE! I looked around for Alex but I saw a hidden doorway slightly open. I walked over and I saw Alex brushing his teeth.

"I want to leave," I said and he looked at me. I immediately shook my head. Why would I want to leave? He was being nice. I should be nice too. He smiled at me and took my hand. He had finished brushing his teeth and led me to his bed. He laid down and I laid down next to him. I was facing him and I could smell his fresh breath on my face. I quickly covered my mouth just in case my breath smelled like shit. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his arm and my cheek pressed against his chest. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

**So…I hope this chapter cleared up a few things but left a bunch of mysteries for you all! :D haha sooo umm hopefully I can update again Saturday or Friday…it depends on my homework! **

**ALRIGHTY! Thank you all for your reviews and all that snazz! This chapter was a little bit longer for you all!**

**Please review again it will help me write faster and it makes me happy that you want to read this! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up pressed against soft silky blankets. I moved backwards and I bumped into a warm solid being. I turned my head and I looked over my shoulder. I saw Alex. AGAIN WITH THIS GUY! WHEN WOULD I BE ABLE TO TURN AROUND WITH OUT BUMPING INTO HIM! I had this little rant in my head and Alex took a deep breath and blew on my neck. I shivered and let out a little squeak. I tried to squirm away from him but he had his arm around my waist. He tightened his grip on my and pulled me closer. Not what I wanted. I huffed and blew some of my hair in my face up.

"Alex…wake up," I whispered and he groaned and turned a little closer to me. I rolled my eyes and tried to move away again but my legs were under something. I pulled up the blanket and I saw that Alex had one of his legs over mine. He was trapping me in a cage with his own body. I tried to move and edge out from under him.

"Stop moving you are making me hungry," he said quietly. I turned my head again and looked at him, his eyes were closed tightly. His lips were white and tight.

"Let me go and I will stop moving I said and he grumbled something. I ignored him and started to move again. I could barely do anything but twist and turn in his arms.

"I said stop moving. I am getting hungry," he hissed and I tried to look at him but I twisted so that I could not look at him. I was kinda hungry myself.

"Well if you let me go then we can both get something to eat," I growled back at him. I pushed back and my ass came in contact with his hard stomach.

"Kearia. I am the only half vampire that NEEDS to drink blood in this world. No one knows why and I frankly do know either. You moving makes your heart beat faster. So I suggest that you stop moving or I will bite you and drink your blood," he said and I became still.

"If you drink blood then where are your fangs?" I asked quietly and he yawned.

"Do you really want to see them?" he asked and I shook my head and he fell silent again. Alex was the only half vampire that needed to rink blood. I thought that it was impossible due to our human roots. I turned my head slightly, I could move a little because Alex loosened his grip. His breathing was slow and his facial features were relaxed. I twisted my arm a little and reached over to touch his face. It was slightly rough like a five o'clock shadow. He mumbled something and squeezed me closer. I sighed and laid on my side thinking of questions for Alex. I gave up and relaxed in his arms. I soon fell asleep; I was just too damn comfortable in his warm strong arms.

I woke up alone in Alex's bed. I looked around and I saw a note on the pillow. I picked it up and opened the card. _Kearia, I had to say good bye to my mother Alex_. That was it. Nothing else, he didn't say if he was coming back or not. I growled and sat up in his bed. I tore off the covers and climbed out of his bed. I cursed him to the sun and back a million times as I took a shower in his bathroom. I had no clothes other than the ones I had on. I was furious. I stomped out of his room after I took a shower. I walked heatedly to my room with Marissa. I need to rant to her right now and if I didn't then my parents would be dealing with a huge tantrum. All this stress and confusion was building to a boil and I could barely control my actions. I thought I saw a glimpse of blonde hair but I shook my head and growled. I actually growled from the bottom of my throat.

That fucker, I swear if I see him I will take the nearest object and throw it at him. I don't know why but I just want to throw large heavy metal objects at his head. I banged on the door and a tired looking Marissa opened the door and blinked when she saw me.

"Dude…your face…" she said and I pushed past her and sat down on my made bed. She sat down across from me on her unmade bed.

"I _**hate**_ Alex. JUST FUCK! GOD! I don't know what makes him act this way! UGH! I swear the next time I see him I will fucking throw a god damn metal box at him or some other fucking item near me! He was an ass the whole fucking ball thingy. DAMN! The only reason I acted like a bitch was because he was an asshole! I was gonna try to be nice and all that shit but now he just pushed me too far! I AM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME! I slept in his room! GOD NO NOT THAT WAY! We didn't have sex! We just slept in the same bed. God…Marissa…what the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked I had tears rolling down my face. Marissa had moved over next to me on my bed and wrapped her arms around me. I was sobbing as she rubbed my back.

"Oh honey…" she said and tried to comfort me. I shook my head and she walked to my suit case. She pulled out some jeans and a large off the shoulder sweatshirt. She gave me the clothes and walked out of the room.

"I will be down the stairs. We are going to go out and buy shit," she said and winked at me. I smiled weakly at her. I got dressed and braided my hair to the side and added little mascara and Chap Stick. I walked down the stairs and I saw Marissa talking to my mom.

"Hey what's up?" I asked and my mom pulled me in a huge hug.

"Darling! Marissa is going to take you out to get your furniture for your rooms. But you both have to go to the Mirage Village. It's kind of like a club for vampires. But the humans don't know that. Your father and I have been members since…well forever of course!" she said with a laugh. I gave her my best smile. Which at the moment I have to say was pretty convincing. My mother handed me a set of car keys and a few credit cards.

"Those are platinum so feel free to try to break them," she said with a wink and walked away.

"She is one of those people that have to always be doing something," Marissa said and dragged me to the garage. I clicked the car key button and I saw lights lite up down the line of expensive cars. We stopped in front of a 2012 Nissan Armada SUV. It had a pink bow on top and a little card.

"For Kearia. We are glad you are home. Love Mom and Dad," I said and Marissa made a little kissy motion. I flipped her off and got in my new car. It smelled amazing like a new car. I laughed and I drove away. There was even a built GPS. Marissa had the directions and was drove to the Mirage Village. Once we got there, there were wrought iron gates and guards. Marissa's face was in awe. The guard walked up to the car and tapped on the window. I gulped nervously and rolled down the window. His face was stern and Marissa fiddled with her fingers.

"Name and family please," he asked and I looked around.

"Kearia Denbigh. Umm…Royal family of Denbigh?" I said hesitantly. The guard's eyes went wide and he motioned to the gate and it opened.

"Oh hey! Uh how do I get to Mirage Mall?" I asked and the guard pointed straight ahead.

"You go straight and then turn left on Blakewood Street and go past the chain of restaurants and it will be at the end," he said and I smiled up at him. I looked over at Marissa.

"Got that?" I asked and she nodded and I thanked the guard and we were on our way. The places here were amazing. It was like a city in a fenced in area. Marissa was in awe and she kept on squealing in happiness.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Marissa?" I asked and Marissa glared at me and snorted.

"Okay so I like shopping and other stuff but that doesn't make me a total girl," she said and started to gnaw on her lip ring. Her eyes were bright and I smiled to myself.

"Okay so I have the whole day planned. We are first going to a spa in the mall, and then we are shopping. Your mom told me to have the furniture sent to the house. Then we can eat. I am SO excited. We have unlimited reign on money and anything else we want! Hell I bet we can get some lower class vampires to carry around our stuff," she said excitedly. I gapped at her and she looked confused.

"What?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I will not force a vampire to carry around our stuff. We can just have the store ship our stuff to my house. And some stuff we can carry ourselves," I said but I lost Marissa as she saw the mall. I looked up and I almost choked on air. This mall was at least ten stories tall and had windows everywhere. We found a parking spot and Marissa took the credit cards and put them in her purse. I gave her the car keys too, we walked almost ran to the mall. I actually felt happy and I didn't have any worries. Once we were inside we stood there just in awe.

"Whoa…damn you vampires are lucky," Marissa said and a few vampires shot her amused glances. She blushed and we walked up the stairs. There were vampires everywhere and I saw a few humans. But they were not shopping they were trailing after vampires. Marissa saw this and made a disgusted face.

"I think those humans are 'slaves' of those vampires. How disgusting," Marissa sneered. I pulled her away before she could hurt someone or herself. I pulled her into a bed store. She was still seething but once a cute sales guy came over and started to flirt with Marissa. She smiled and I walked away looking at beds. I sat on some and hopped up and down on it. I found a canopy bed with black ironing and a very comfortable bed. I fell back on it and sighed happily.

"Kearrriiiaaa! Guess what!" Marissa squealed as she ran over to the bed that I was on. Her eyes were so bright.

"What?" I asked and she could not stop smiling. I couldn't help but grin too.

"That guy his name is Patrick well he just asked me on a date! EEEEEEEPPPPP! He is a vampire but he is cute," she said with a dreamy smile on her face. I sat up and pulled her on the bed with me.

"So when are you going on this date?" I asked and she tapped her cheek.

"Uhhh…I think he said that he will pick me up this Friday and we are going to go bowling and then we are going to go to a restaurant to eat," she said and got out of the bed and she did the same.

"So did you pick a bed?" I asked and she blushed and shook her head. So we spent the next twenty minutes finding a bed for her and every time we passed Patrick, Marissa would blush and smile sweetly. We finally found her a four poster queen sized bed and we bought that and my canopy queen sized bed. Next we were off to choose our comforters. I picked out a black comforter with white flowers over it. It came with a few white pillow cases with black flowers on them also a few black and white pillows. Marissa picked out a dark red comforter with beige pillows. Then we started to shop for clothes. We went to Barney's and Chanel's. Then Marissa dragged me into a dark clothing store and she bought a lot of her style clothes. Then we bought some other furniture and televisions. I bought some hair products as did Marissa. We had a few bags with us and then Marissa saw a restaurant in the middle of the ginormous mall.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS RESTAURANT! COME ON!" she shouted and ran into the Schoops's. I laughed and followed her. Inside was super busy but Marissa was already talking to a host and she pointed over to me and the host's eyes went wide and nodded and ushered us to an open booth. We sat down and we were handed our menus. I looked up and I could have sworn I saw blonde hair ducking behind a counter. I scrunched my eyes together and shook my head. Do not need to be thinking about _him_ right now. Marissa was animatedly talking about what she was going to choose. This girl will never cease to surprise me. I decided on the Mickey burger with pickles and mayo.

"Hi I am Jamie, what can I get you?" she asked and I looked at the drinks. I saw something weird, there was A positive and negative, AB positive and negative, O positive and negative, and B positive and negative. Then I realized that it was blood. I paled and I ordered lemonade and my Mickey burger. Marissa ordered a double cheeseburger with a coca cola. We got our food very fast and we ate in silence. I kept getting this feeling that someone was watching us but every time I looked around everyone was eating and were glancing our way. That must be what I was feeling, I must be feeling everyone glancing our way. Marissa was finished and I had mine packaged. We walked out and I heard someone yell a very familiar name.

"ALEXZANDER!" shouted a girly voice. I looked behind me and I saw a tall guy running in the kitchen with a few girls running after him. Marissa grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"It could be anyone," she whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah anyone," I said and we walked to my SUV. We put all of our purchases in the back of the trunk. We drove in silence but then Marissa turned on the Sirius radio and we listened to the Alternative radio.

"I can't believe that they do not have a Skrillex Radio or even Asking Alexandria. What kind of people make these things," she asked exasperated and I laughed. This whole trip relaxed me and I was kind of happy. I couldn't wait to get home and organize my new room. I smiled at Marissa as she sang along with a song.

**Okayyy so it is Sunday but never fear! I have updated! Okay so I hope you enjoyed! **

**So here is a question DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN ALEX'S POV? Give me your answer in the reviews! **

**I am sorry about Alex's behavior! If you want his POV the next chapter I may be able to clear things up. **

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEWWW! PLEASE! :D THANKS A BUNCH! TILL NEXT TIME PEEPS AND CREEPS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE Y'ALL GO! A CHAPTER IN ALEX's POV! ENJOY! :D**

I woke up with a warm solid body in my arms. I groan. _Great it's going to be some dumb blonde with dull blue eyes or some girl with too much make up or too little clothing. I wish it was…_I thought but I trailed off as I opened my eyes. Dark brown wavy hair and skin the color terra cotta but darker. Kearia was in my arms. Her warm hands were placed on my chest and her head was resting on the same pillow as I was on. Her face was barely an inch away. If I moved closer then I could kiss her. I felt the darkness rising and then the burning sensation. My arms tightened around her and she let out a small noise.

_**Take her. Take her now. Use your control over her and take her. Make her ours now,**_ the darkness said or also known as Zander. The dark was pulsing under my skin. I stayed still and fought an internal battle.

_NO! I will not! I will not harm her,_ I thought back but Zander was pushing past my limits. I gritted my teeth. I saw Kearia move closer and I could smell her sweet scent. Her blood was not helping at all. My throat was burning with such intensity that it felt like my whole throat was a wild fire.

_**She is vulnerable. Do it now and we can be free**_, Zander said and I shook my head. I closed my eyes and took short quick breaths. I was trying to keep her scent from getting inside of me. Kearia made a soft sound and rubbed her leg against my leg and I could feel myself get aroused. I hissed and tried to pull away. I knew that if Zander felt any weakness he would jump at that opportunity and do what he wanted. Kearia had other ideas and gripped my shirt tightly. I unwrapped my arms and took her hands. They were so warm and soft in my hands. I could hold them and my hand would engulf them. I put them to her and she sighed and rolled on her stomach. I silently got out of my bed and I put the covers over her exposed body. Then someone knocked lightly on the door and Kearia groaned and turned her head. I hissed and opened the door a little bit. My mother stood there with her bags being taken out of her room. She had a stern look on her face.

"Yes mother," I said and she looked over my shoulder and shook her head.

"Who was it this time," she asked and I glared at her. Even though I had a good relationship with my mother she still was disapproving with my ways. And secretly I was too.

"It is Kearia," I said and her eyes went wide and she looked angry then worried. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"I did not have sex with her," I said in a monotone and my mom rubbed her wrists. I looked down and a pang of pain touched my heart. She saw my face and put her hands behind her.

"I need help with my bags. Some of these humans cannot carry my things," she said and I looked at Kearia's sleeping form. I wanted to go back in bed with her but my mother had gripped my arm. I let out a defeated sigh.

"I will be right out," I said and closed the door. I opened a dresser drawer and found paper and a pen. I wrote Kearia a short note. I placed it on the pillow next to her head. I changed into cargo shorts, a white wife beater and a blue button up shirt with grey tennis shoes. I shook my head and fingered through my hair. I took one last look at Kearia and I walked out of my room closing the door behind me. I saw some humans carrying my mother's stuff. My mom was overseeing what they did and motioned for me to start carrying things. I picked up four of her suitcases and carried them down stairs to the Hummer. I placed them down so that her vampire driver could load the Hummer with her luggage.

"I don't know why she needs all of this stuff," whispered one human to another. Con of drinking blood, I almost have the hearing of a vampire. I gritted my teeth and walked back up the stairs as I glared at the floor. I picked up more of my mother's baggage and made three more trips. The last trip my mother was down stairs sipping on a fruity alcoholic drink, I believe that it was her fourth drink. She was slightly tipsy and flirted with a vampire guard shamelessly. I cleared my throat and casted a glare at the guard and he went back to his post with an expressionless mask. I stalked over to my mother and pulled her away. She pouted and looked back at the guard and winked.

"Mother how could you!" I growled as I shook her arm. She ripped her arm out of my grip and tumbled backwards almost falling.

"Oh Alexzander you need to come back home. We all miss you," she slurred and I looked at her disgusted. I sneered at her but she was too busy waving at the guard.

"Mother you are married for god's sake!" I hissed and she looked at me with a soft glare because of the alcohol.

"Your father has taken to having mistresses and I have tried to be faithful but even Lucas has noticed and even confronted your father on it," she said and I tried to keep calm but the darkness was rising.

_**Killl…him…you almost did it once…now there is nothing stopping you…we can do it**_ Zander hissed in my head and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_**Let me take over. Just for a day or two. Then all will be good. You will have Kearia and you will be king…just let me take over for a little while…**_ he trailed off and my eyes snapped open and I felt my control return. I pushed Zander back with a blaze of whiteness.

_Get back…you will never take control and harm those who I love,_ I hissed in my head and the darkness was gone.

"Lucas is the new crowned prince. I cannot help. No matter how much I want to. Father has kicked me out of the family," I said and she looked down with a frown.

"Lucas is tired of being the crowned prince. Though your father and I do not talk often I can tell he misses you because Benjamin is traveling down the same road as yo…" she started but trailed off as a growl erupted from my chest.

"What? He is started to be just like me? I wonder why? It may be because of Father! He pushed me too far and too hard! I had to always be the perfect prince and do what I was told. Doing those things made me feel free. I am free of the weight of being the perfect prince. I hated it. I now have the chance to be myself and do what I want," I said and my mother had tears in her eyes.

"Your father said that if Lucas messes up one more time then he would divorce me. He would disown all the children and we would have to move back to Russia. Haley is not well enough to travel that distance. Lucas is treading a thin line for our whole family. I beg of you to come back home and talk with your father. I am sure he will listen to you. Just tell him you will not be like how you were. Please…think of your family," she whispered steadily and I gritted my teeth. I hated my father at the moment. My mother knew what buttons to push to get me to agree with her. She had her hands wrapped around her glass and I saw a few tears drip down her face.

"Fine, go home and tell father that I will talk with him. I will write up a contract that will benefit us both," I said and she nodded slowly and then she left. I watched as the black Hummer left the grounds. I then heard Kearia yelling about how much she hates me. I silently climbed up the stairs and paused outside her joined room with Marissa.

"-WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME! I slept in his room! GOD NO NOT THAT WAY! We didn't have sex! We just slept in the same bed. God…Marissa…what the fuck is wrong with me?" she said trailing off I could hear her soft sobs and I heard Marissa trying to comfort her. Then I heard the zip of a suit case. I quickly left and I ran down the stairs and to the garage. I saw Braeden pulling up in a new 2012 Nissan Armada SUV he smiled at me and I could barely manage a smile back at him. I saw my favorite thing in the world. My 2011 black Suzuki Hayabusa, it was gorgeous and I ran my hand over it lovingly. I put on my black jacket and my black helmet. I quickly drove off and to the only place where I could be alone without humans drooling over me. Mirage Village, I quickly found the entrance and I flashed the guards a card and they opened the gates and I zoomed in. I found a parking spot near a town house my family owned and I walked in the house. Memories flooded me.

My father chasing Penelope and Lucas while I sat in the study and read all about the laws of vampires. I had a horrible boring childhood. I was kept inside and was never allowed to play. I learned five languages by the age four and I memorized fourteen by the age ten. I was fluent in each language. I could travel the world and I would not have trouble communicating with anyone. I was also trained in the all sorts of fighting techniques. I could kill a single person ten different ways with just my thumb. I was immune to twenty types of poison, and I could tell if someone's food has been tampered with. I was almost the perfect vampire prince. But the darkness started when I was at the age thirteen. I had started puberty and I had fallen in love with a young girl with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was amazing but she cheated on me and then Zander made an appearance. He had killed her and the guy she was cheating on me with. I guess I should say I killed her because I enjoyed the taste of her blood. That was the first time I had blood, then I could not stop. My father used that against me and created Zander. I have always hated him for that. He was power hungry and used me to create fear in the vampire world. Once he had Zander he could use me or Zander to do his bidding. For some reason Zander seemed to obey him.

I growled and I punched the wall. I left a hole and I started to punch everything and anything I could get my hands on. I was furious and I need to let out my anger.

_**Yesss, get angry let me come out and play! We could kill him…you and I!**_ Zander hissed and I growled and picked up the couch and flipped it. It crashed into the wall and left a dent.

_You could never kill him! You wimp out because you. Are. Afraid. My father is more powerful than you and I,_ I growled back at him and I could hear the dark chuckle.

_**But combined we could be invincible. We could rule the vampire world. Enslave the humans. Do whatever we please. The vampires would not have to hide like pitiful cockroaches. Then you could have Kearia. She would love you and never hurt you like Sofia did. I will help you if you will let me take over for just a little-**__NO! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OVER! _I shouted as I interrupted Zander. I could feel Zander cowering in my anger. I ripped the walling off the wall and threw it to the ground. I was furious. He would do anything to take over my body. How has he been in my head for so long? I questioned what was going on. I did not notice a few police men walking in guns raised. I looked over at them and they lowered their guns slowly.

"Prince Alexzander…were you attacked?" one of them asked and I shook my head.

"Bring me a human. I need blood…_now_" I said with emphasis and a few quickly ran out leaving two to watch me grip my head and fall onto the only standing chair in the room. I felt hot tears running over my cheeks. I did not want to cry in front of these lesser vampires so I kept my face hidden and waited for the police to bring me someone to feed from. No more than ten minutes passed and I could hear a young woman asking questions.

"-y am I here? Did I do something wrong officers? This doesn't look like a police office? Where are we?" she asked and I stood up and wiped my face and walked to the open door. I saw three police men escorting a girl with dark red hair and brown eyes. I could hear her heart beating faster as she saw me. I looked like a guy who got very little sleep.

I bet she saw my dark blue eyes with purplish bags under them and my hair was darker and she looked up shyly. I resisted the urge to smirk. Humans were so easily compelled by our unearthly beauty. I guess drinking blood was helpful in getting humans. I reached a hand out and she walked up to me and took my hand. I pulled it up to my face and took a long smell as I kissed her hand. I could almost taste the blood running down my throat she had B positive type blood, not bad but too bland. I liked AB positive the best and I bet that was Kearia's blood type. Most half vampires have AB blood, positive or negative. I pulled her inside and she gapped at the mess I had made. The police man opened the door to the study I had spent many years in. I stopped a growing growl because the girl looked scared. I closed the door and looked at her. She was holding her arms and looked terribly frightened. I tried to smile soothingly but her eyes just went wide.

"Look I am sorry about this but trust me you will wake up with a few hundred dollars in your pocket for your service. I promise," I said and before she could respond I closed the space between us and bit her neck. She started to scream. I injected the venom and she stopped screaming and just stood there as I sucked her blood. I could hear her heart beating a little slower and I tore my face away from her neck. I licked the blood off and watched as the two holes plugged up quickly and left a faint scar. I looked at her and watched as the fog take over her brain. I injected enough venom to make her forget what she was doing here. I took her out and had to make sure she did not fall a few times. I gave her to the police men and then some unknown force was urging me to the mall. I gave the police men a short wave and I got on my bike and drove away.

As I found a parking space I saw 2012 Nissan Armada SUV in the parking lot. I do not think a lot of vampires own that car so either Braeden was at the mall or this was a gift to Kearia and she was at the mall. I quickly ran inside and tried to follow her scent. I had just drunk fresh blood so I was in complete control and I would be able to spend time with Kearia without acting like a total ass. But knowing her she would make me defensive and we would start to argue. I couldn't get her scent but I could smell Marissa since she was like the only human in the mall. Besides the other vampire's humans are marked and they smell like their owners but Marissa was unmarked and smelled human. Hopefully Braeden sent a few guards to keep any eye on Kearia and Marissa or they will both be in trouble. Some greedy noble kids like to cause trouble. Kearia would be difficult to handle but Marissa could be killed with a single well placed punch. The thought of another male vampire or even female vampire touching Kearia made my head spin with anger. I quickly shot off running to all the stores they stopped at. I got a few weird glances but most people recognized me and looked away. I kept my face impassive and I found Kearia and Marissa in a restaurant in the mall. I walked in and stood by the exit watching them. How I wished I could tell Kearia what was going on. But I had no clue what was happening. They were just leaving and I decided that they would be safe enough but a lesser noble vampire female noticed me and screamed out my name. Now most vampire girls wouldn't be impressed but since I had done some…unfavorable things in the past I was a popular as 'Justin Beiber' and I had groupies following me. Lately they have lost their trail and I just gave them the hunt again. I quickly ran out the back door and tried to find a quiet place to relax and wait for them to tire so I could go back to the Denbigh mansion. I found a hidden grove and rested in a willow tree.

**YAY! So there is some new information and some more mysteries! ;D Hope you all enjoyed!**

**I haven't updated sooner because only 2 amazing people reviewed! If I could get at least three people to review each chapter then I will update sooner!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW POR FAVOR! GRACIAS! MERCI! Haha I am bilingual! Or trilingual? Hahahaha! But please seriously REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

We arrived home quickly and I saw that the mall van had beaten us home. There were vampires and humans carrying our stuff inside. My mom was watching them and giving them directions to our rooms. I saw Toby and Keith standing to the side looking angry.

"What the hell you guys!" Keith shouted and Marissa rolled her eyes and we walked over to them.

"Yeah we would have liked to go shopping for our room," Toby said pouting and I glared at him. He was very sketchy…like he would disappear for a few hours and we wouldn't see him. Marissa would also say that she couldn't communicate with Toby. He was blocking her and probably Keith too. He looked sheepish and I made a mental note to talk to him later.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" I asked and Keith looked embarrassed.

"Well while you were at the vampire only party, your mother gave us first class tickets to go to Jamaica. And Marissa stayed here and went to a few human clubs," Keith said and Toby nodded and I noticed that they were sun burnt on their nose. Marissa saw the same thing and an evil glint appeared in her eyes. She grabbed their noses and shook their heads.

"Oh boys how I have missed you," she said in a baby voice. The boys started whimper and looked fearful.

"Ow…ow…please Marissa," Keith whimpered and Toby looked like he was ready to cry.

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked and Marissa looked at me with dark eyes.

"They decided to set my alarm back two hours so when I got up, they had already left without me and I was stuck here. So right now they are in trouble," she told me and I glared at the boys. I took my left hand and patted Toby on the cheek really hard and the same to Keith. They both winced and I took Marissa's arm and led her to the house. I waved to my mom and she nodded back to me. I saw the movers taking my bed upstairs so I just followed them with Marissa next to me. We found my room. It was horribly white. I stood in front of my door. The vampires carrying my bed stopped as I glared at them.

"No one is to step in my room until I paint it," I hissed and closed the door. Marissa was looking around. She stood in the middle of a very large bedroom. I saw a few windows and two doors. I opened the first door to my right and it was a large walk in closet. I nodded in appraisal. I opened the door on the left side and I saw a master bathroom with a foot clawed tub and a glass shower, a toilet, and a large mirror with lights around it and a shiny sink. The whole bathroom was black and silver. It went well with my bedroom scheme. Marissa was sitting down on the floor with paper and pen. I sat down next to her and she had drawn out my bedroom on a blueprint type of paper.

"Okay ready to design your room?" she asked and I took the pen and started to draw. After a few hours of designing we had a blueprint down and I had called for some black paint and red paint. I heard some people coming upstairs and then a loud thud. I heard cursing and then my door opened and an angry looking vampire came in with black and red pain all over him. He was holding two paint cans and placed them on the floor. I held my breath and Marissa's eyes went wide.

"Is that all your majesty?" he asked stiffly and I nodded. He walked out and closed the door with a slam.

"Well I wonder what was up his butt," Marissa sniffed and pulled out the painting stuff we found in a random room. She poured the black paint and began to paint all of my walls black. The ceiling would stay white just for contrast. I started to help her. I threatened her that if she got one drop of black paint on my carpet I would strangler her. She laughed and continued to paint ignoring my little comments. We had finished the first coat in two hours and then someone knocked on the door. I saw Keith and Toby looking sad and holding paint brushes.

"We feel bad and so we decided to help you both paint and arrange your rooms. And we will stay in our double room for a few more weeks as a punishment," Keith said and I looked over at Marissa. She looked thoughtful was rolling her lip ring around her lip. She nodded and I waved them in.

"Okay so now we just put down the first layer and we have a two more to go. Now get started!" I shouted and the boys started to vigorously paint my walls. After less than three hours we had finished the last layer. I had opened all five windows to get the smell out of my room. Marissa was lying down in the middle of the floor and just staring at the ceiling. Keith was painting absently at the wall with no paint. Toby of course had mysteriously disappeared. I glared around. I then took some red paint and put it all over my hand. I walked over to a corner and placed my hand on the wall. I kept it there. Marissa looked over at me like I was crazy. I only grinned at her.

"Come on! I want to remember this moment. I want to remember my friends who helped me coop with all this craziness. Please," I said and Marissa got her hand red as did Keith. Marissa put her hand to my left and Keith put his to my right.

"Okay so I want a promise that no matter what happens we will still be friends till…the end? Haha if only Toby was here and didn't keep on skipping out on us," I said and Marissa nodded in agreement. Keith only shrugged but I could see happiness in his eyes. I closed my eyes and took my hand away, I opened my eyes and watched as Keith and Marissa took their hands away. I looked at our handprints. No matter what I knew that we would be friends forever if we wanted. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey since Toby isn't here…let's go find him," I suggested and Marissa grinned and bit her lip ring.

"Perfect idea. I have been wondering what that fucker has been doing," she said and Keith looked conflicted.

"Wait do you know what he is doing?" I asked suspiciously at Keith and he paled and shook his head.

"No it is just that every time he leaves he seems so happy he is like glowing. I can feel his feelings and then once he is gone from my sight our link is blocked. There is like some kind of fuzzy barrier," he said and looked sad.

"What is wrong?" I asked and Keith shook his head. Marissa looked worried and placed her hand on Keith's arm, the one without paint.

"I feel like he doesn't trust me. We were all so close and now he is blocking us," he said sadly and I sighed. Yes we were definitely going to find Toby now. I stood up and washed my hands in the bathroom. I heard Marissa and Keith talking softly and then they came in and washed their hands. I looked in the mirror and I saw that I had black specks of paint all over my face. Marissa was sporting a nice stripe of paint down her cheek and Keith had a few swipes on his forehead. Probably from him wiping his forehead.

"Okay let's go find a hiding TOBY!" I shouted and charged out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. I could hear Marissa laughing and following with Keith right behind her. I waited for them in the main hall. They came down and Keith had a goofy smile on his face.

"Ooh-kayy…so if I was Toby and I was hiding somewhere, where would I hide?" I asked outloud and then the front door opened and then slammed shut. I could hear screams and shouts. I saw Alex standing against the door keeping it shut. He looked absolutely terrified. I glared at him and looked quickly at the vase. He noticed that and shook his head.

"Please don't…let me explain first," he pleaded and I looked at him from tiny slits in my eyes and I puckered my lips.

"After we find Toby," Marissa said and placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Yeah after we find Toby," I repeated and Alex's eyes lite up.

"Toby? I just saw him leave the grounds," Alex said and I marched up to him and lifted him up. I could hear the girls banging on the door.

"Before I want to know where Toby is…what is going on with you and the girls?" I asked and Alex looked sheepish.

"Well um…how about we find Toby and then I can tell you what happened," he said and I glared at him but Marissa squeezed my arm. I reluctantly pulled away and nodded.

"Fine but do you know where he is?" I asked and Alex looked out the window at all the girls yelling for him and nodded.

"I believe I do know," he said and locked the door just for safe measures. He walked to the garage and opened the door to a hummer. He climbed in the driver seat and I climbed in the passenger seat. Marissa and Keith sat in the back seats. Alex pressed a button and the garage doors opened. I saw him take a deep breath and he pulled out a hat, glasses, and a hoodie. He put all those on and looked around. He back out of the garage. The twenty girls at my door saw the Hummer and tried to see who it was. Smart Alex had disguised himself pretty well but a single girl probably a vampire saw something and she shouted his name.

"ALEXZANDER! THAT"S HIM! HE IS IN THE HUMMER!" she shouted and all the girls shouted and ran to the Hummer.

"SHIT!" Alex shouted and started to reverse out of the ground. Alex and I were facing the girls chasing him and I was holding on to the dashboard and I saw some girls calling me names. I was pretty good at reading lips. Then in a giant swerve we were on the road and some girls were running after us. I guess they knew that they couldn't catch him in car. I looked at Alex as he pulled back his hood.

"Care to explain that?" I asked and he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"So I get that you are a prince in all but I didn't think that you would be that popular," I said absently and he gripped the wheel tighter.

"It's because he did some big no-no's in the vampire world," Marissa said helpfully and Alex glared at her from the mirror. She smiled at Alex.

"What kind of no-no's?" I asked and he gave me a side glance.

"That is a question for another time, sweetheart," He said and I glared at him.

"I am not your sweetheart," I retorted and he snorted.

"So the questions I have for you are the no-no's and why all the girls are following you…but they seem to be the same question. So when is the 'another time' coming up?" I asked and Alex took an exit and pulled up to a restaurant. He didn't answer for me but walked out. I was shocked. I sat there with my mouth open and I watched at Alex disappeared in the restaurant. Then two minutes later he walked out and motioned for us to come in. I glared at him and stomped out of the Hummer. I heard Marissa and Keith following me. Inside the restaurant was gorgeous. It had golden walls, red carpets, chandeliers, and elegant furniture. Standing by a podium was a man who looked like a French butler with the mustache and all.

"This way, Sire," he said and led us to a table in the corner away from people. Alex was sitting down looked around. We sat down and then he pointed to across the room. We all turned around and found Toby sitting down eating alone. Then a gorgeous girl with long red hair, a beak like nose, and bright blue jeweled eyes walked over and sat down across from him. She said something and he started to laugh. Marissa's jaw dropped.

"A GIRL!" she hissed and I looked back at her and I nodded.

"I have never seen him with a girl!" Keith said and I shushed him.

"When did he meet her?" I asked and they both looked shocked.

"That is Melrose. Third daughter of the Australia kingdom, she was at the ball. She is a year or two younger than I am. Maybe he met her before he left for Jamaica," Alex said nonchalantly and was looking at the wine menu. I quickly took the menu out of his hands and he stared at his hands with a sad face.

"Awe…but the third one looked so good," he said in a soft voice, I gave him an incredulous look. He grinned and took my hand. I looked down and I felt a blush rising to my face.

"Oh wait Toby is moving…oh shit he is coming over here," Marissa whispered and we all hushed down. Toby was a ball of fury even with a smile on his face. I could tell by Marissa paling and Keith looking away embarrassed.

"Hello…how did you find this place?" he asked tightly. We all were looking somewhere else so I broke the silence.

"OH Toby…how are you…we didn't know you were here," I said sweetly and Toby glared at me and Alex gave me an incredulous now. I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked at me.

"Why are you all here," he asked and took a deep breath. Keith looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Bro…I thought we were close? Why didn't you tell us about this? We wouldn't be against you and her," Keith said and Toby looked ashamed.

"Her family is against humans dating vampires and I heard that Alex was close to Callison. I didn't want Melrose to get in trouble with her family because of me. I kept it from you because I didn't want you to tell Aria and then she might tell Alex. Which would eventually get back to Callison," Toby said quietly but Alex heard and glared at Toby. I felt hurt and I let go of Alex's hand. I didn't want Toby to feel that he couldn't trust me because of Alex. Right now I have no idea what is going on between Alex and I. Alex looked at his hand and then glared furiously at Toby like me letting go of his hand was all his fault.

"I would never tell Callison anything. She is an evil bitch and if you don't trust me then I will leave you to be with Melrose," Alex said and got up. He stormed out and I got up. I looked at Toby square in the eyes and he looked angry.

"You know I believe that he is actually trying to change. Don't be so hard on him," I said softly but dangerously. Toby looked shocked and had a flush rise to his cheeks.

"You are just covering for him! You say you don't like him but you truly do," he said as I walked away. I flipped him off as I walked out the door. I saw Alex standing against the front of the Hummer. I walked over to him and sat up on the top of the front of the Hummer. He just stood there staring at the sky.

"So before I forget and all can you please tell me what you did was so bad that even Marissa knows about?" I asked and a humorless laugh escaped his lips. I saw real hurt in his eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's okay…" I said and trailed off but Alex shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I think it is time that you learned the truth of what is really going on with me," Alex said and I placed my hands on the top of the hood and waited for him to continue.

**DUN DUN DUNN! CLIFFHANGER! **

**Okay I hope you all liked this! I will try to update Friday hopefully! I am so busy and I barely have time to write!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Please review! It will make me a very happy person! And the Characters would love it too! :D**

**THANK YOU! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

"It all started when I was old enough to read and talk. Which was about four years old, we lived here, because my grandfather was still the King in America and my father was the crowned prince at the time. We lived in Mirage village. I visited the old house today," he said and I had to stop him.

"Was that why you were following us?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No I wasn't following you. My mother had left me with a hard decision and I had nowhere to go to have peace and quiet. The memories there were too much and I lost it," he said and I nodded. So he didn't follow us at first initially.

"But why were you at the mall?" I asked and he gave me a look that made me shut up.

"Okay never mind…a question for another time," I said quietly and he grinned and sighed.

"So I was at where we lived. Well Lucas was two and Penelope was one. My father was very strict. I never actually had a childhood. Even when I was two my father read me the vampire constitution every night before I went to bed. My father tried to create the perfect vampire prince. I never had time to do the fun things kids got to do when they were four or anything during a normal childhood. I spent every waking day learning the rules of the vampire world. My mother tried to help me by taking me on short trips to Russia to visit my cousins and play. But my reputation had already spread and none of the kids wanted to play with the 'robot prince'. They called me that every time they saw me on the streets. Then a few days later my father would find us and take me home. I would be grateful for a few hours but once I got home my fa-father he would…hurt me," Alex said softly and I was shocked. The air stuck in my throat.

"Whaaat?" my voice broke at the end so I squeaked. Alex looked away and I could visibly see a long scar across the back of his neck that went down to his right shoulder. I reached out and touched the white tissue scar. He shivered and pulled my hand away and held it close to his face. I gently ran my fingers over his face. I could a little bump by his eyebrow. I pulled is face to face mine and his eyes were scared and I let his face go and he kept my hand in his hand.

"Go on please," I whispered and he took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"I was ten years old when he started. He would take this thin leather belt and take me to the basement and he would sit me down on this wooden chair and whip me. He would whip me forty times. I would run out of the basement crying to my mom and she would heal me. Though a few years ago my father forced me to stay in the basement and I have ten scars over my back to prove it. Sometimes he would punch me. That is how I got the scar on my eyebrow. The reason he would whip me was because I left with my mom and when I refused to do my work. By the time I was fifteen I started to act out and do what I wanted. But only when my dad was away on business, he had become the American King when I was nine years old and I was the crowned prince. I would go out and party and do bad things. I got hooked on this pill that would only get a vampire high. It made my heart race faster to a human heart beat. I would sleep with any girl and then my father found out. He was furious. He said I disgraced the family. The press found out about my addiction and the girls. I was the top news and I still am. I was seventeen when my father threw me out of the family. I had to live with my cousins. It wasn't bad the first year, I was the most popular guy in school and the vampires there worshiped me. All the girls wanted to get with me but I turned them down. I don't know why but I did. Somehow I could feel that something was coming. Sierrya was pissed and did everything she could to get me to have sex with her. I almost gave in but then you came to school. The first time I saw you Sierrya was whispering provocative things in my ear but I couldn't listen. All I could hear was your heartbeat. It was so strong. When you turned around your green eyes bore into mine and that awoke my demon," he said and I felt like he said too much because he stopped talking. I wanted to ask him so many more questions but Marissa and Keith walked out in a blaze of anger. Marissa was cursing and Keith was silent but his shoulders where shaking.

"We need to leave now," Marissa hissed and Keith nodded. Alex quickly got in the driver seat and started the Hummer. I got in the passenger seat as Keith and Marissa sat down in the back seats. We pulled out of the parking lot and I saw Toby standing next to Melrose. She had her hand possessively on his neck and he looked sad.

"So…what happened?" I asked and Marissa snorted and huffed. I saw her push back her bangs and look at the sky.

"Melrose happened, she saw Toby talking to us and then when she walked over he acted totally different. Like he didn't even know we were still there. We got his attention after he was drooling over that slut in her whorish red dress," Marissa sneered and Keith shook his head.

"No, that isn't what happened Marissa is exaggerating things. Melrose did come over but she said something negative about Marissa and I tried to stand up for Marissa and then Melrose dissed me and Toby just stood there not listening. We got his attention and he told us to leave. He said that he would speak to us later," Keith said and I frowned. I didn't know Toby for long but it didn't seem like Toby to act like that. Even Alex noticed something because he looked angry.

"Melrose is very selective with the humans she hangs around with. I am surprised that she is even 'dating' if you call it that, Toby," Alex said and I sighed.

"I now want to tell that bitch's older sister about her and Toby. She deserves it for what she called Keith," Marissa mumbled and I looked back at her.

"What exactly did she say and no exaggerating," I said seriously and Marissa looked me in the eye and I saw hurt in her eyes.

"She said this exactly 'Who let the white trash in. I thought this was a noble class only restaurant. I am surprised that you didn't set off the metal detectors when you walked in. Your stench is diluting the air.' She said that but not in that order. You could say I said some nasty things back but she called Keith a homeless hobo and that totally ticked me off and I said some unnecessary things. Some at her and some at Toby, for telling her about what happened with Keith and I refuse to talk to him. I am going to tell him that he is no friend of mine for what he did," Marissa said definitely and I almost reached over to turn the Hummer around so I could strangle Toby's neck. I had no idea that Keith had been homeless. That was so horrible for him to tell her something like that. Alex grabbed my hand and put back to my side. The rest of the ride was silent. Then we arrived home. My parents were sitting down in a parlor near the door.

They saw us and rushed up to us and asked us where we had been.

"We went to find Toby…we found him but I don't really feel like talking about it. I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I just need some food," I said and my mother hugged me.

"Please if you ever leave like that at least tell one of the guards or maids or someone," she whispered and I nodded as I hugged her back. My dad led us to the kitchen and I saw twenty stoves, four fridges and many sinks. There were five dishwashers and some other extra appliances. I saw fifteen people running around making things and storing them away.

"Just tell Fresco what you want and he will cook it up in a jiffy," my dad said and left.

"Sorry honey but your father and I need to head to Ireland to meet with the other royals to talk about things with the Elders," my mother said and left. I shrugged and I sat down at the island on a stool. Marissa sat to my left and Keith sat to her left and Alex sat to my right. The man I believed was Fresco stood tall and intimidating. He had a large belly and a dark brow short beard and a chef hat on top of his balding head.

"I am craving some waffles with whipped cream and blackberries," Marissa said and Fresco shouted something in French and two cooks started to make what I believe was Marissa's pancakes.

"Excuse my short staff, but we will have each of your meals ready in a few minutes, please continue with your orders," Fresco said and Keith said something about riblets and nachos. I ordered a root beer float and a fried chicken sandwich with mayo and ranch. Fresco turned to Alex and he rambled off his order. Which was a steak burger rare, with French fries and a cup of O positive, and Fresco nodded and ordered one of the helpers to run in the basement to get the O positive. She left and the staff started on our food.

"I wonder when we will learn what we 'Prophets' do," Marissa said out loud and I looked to Alex expectantly. He nodded his head and I could tell he was tired.

"The Prophets are three humans that have powers. One can see the future, one can see the past and one can see the present. The one who can see the future can see what will happen in the future of course and the past can see in the past. The present can see anything in the world that is happening at that moment or a few minutes before. I think Marissa you can see the future and Keith you can see the past which leaves the present for Toby. Also you get different powers to protect yourselves but you will need some teachers to help you with that…ahhh yes exactly what I wanted. And perfect as always Fresco," Alex said as his plate was set down in front of him. We each got our plate and we started to eat small bites.

"So what do we do?" Marissa asked as she drowned her waffles in cherry syrup. Alex was chewing and took a long drink out of the pitcher of blood that was given to him.

"Ahhh…well I do not know I just knew that the last Prophets stayed with the Elders. So I do not know what you really do. I guess they use you to see what is going on in the vampire world and human world. You can see what you want but it takes time. Some Prophets were changed to vampires but when the next Prophets were born the changed vampire Prophets lose their powers. So they are normal vampires and live a normal life with a huge endowment from the Elders for helping them for such a long time. So if you want to be a vampire you can get changed but only at the age of twenty five because that is how long it takes for the next Prophets to be born," Alex said and began to eat again.

"But what if we want to stay human? If the new Prophets are born and we are human do we keep our powers?" Keith asked and Alex nodded his head. I could tell he didn't want to talk any more.

"So Marissa we still need to finish my room and then your room and then we can go shopping for Keith's room," I said changing the subject. Alex nodded his thanks and continued to eat and drink. I had finished half of my sandwich and I pushed it away. I just drank my root beer float and ate the ice cream.

"YES! Damn it we still have to sleep in that double room," Marissa said and Alex looked at me. I need more answers and he knew that.

"Actually I am going to stay up a little longer. I need to talk to Alex," I said and Marissa gave me an I-didn't- ask-you-where-the-fuck-you-were-sleeping look. I blushed and she shook her head. She had finished her waffles and put the plate in a sink. When she walked back she stole a few nachos from Keith's mountain of a pile of nachos. He was happily munching on the cheesy goodness. Alex had finished his drink and sandwich.

"Okay…now I am going to sleep. Oh and Aria…I don't care where you sleep as long as you don't get pregnant. I don't want to listen to a baby forever," Marissa winked and walked out before I could throw something at her. Keith walked away too with his giant plate of nachos. He waved his hand as he left. I sighed and looked at Alex. He was staring at me. And I didn't want to look him in the eye.

"So where do you want to talk?" He asked as he stood up and pulled me away from the kitchen. I barely had time to thank Fresco and all the cooks and helpers.

"It doesn't matter," I said and Alex gave me a look and I blushed.

"Not that way you perv," I said and he laughed.

"I was not thinking anything perverted but your demented little mind came up with that all on your own," he said and swirled his finger and tapped my forehead. I grumbled as he walked me to his room. We sat down on his bed and I tried to think of something to say.

"Sooo…umm so umm when did your umm demon like…uhhh come out?" I asked timidly and Alex sighed.

"That is a long story and I think you are too tired to listen to me ramble on about a sad story," he said and I shook my head. I wanted to know.

"Fine but you asked for it," he said and I grinned at him and he scowled but not harshly. It was gentler and I felt this warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. Alex fell back on his bed and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I thought he fell asleep but then he began to speak.

"I was thirteen. I was started to be rebellious by doing little things. I was at this prestigious boarding school and I had fallen for this girl. She was gorgeous in every way. She had long golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had a heart shaped face and cute little cupid bow lips. Her nose was like a small ski slope. I can remember every freckle on her face," he said and I could feel the cold wall of the darkness rising. He was acting like this girl was his goddess. I wonder where she is now.

"Well her name was Rebekah but she went by Becky. Well one day I got the nerve to ask her out. She laughed and said finally. She had known for a few weeks that I liked her and was going to ask her out. The first few weeks of our relationship were amazing. I could truly say I was falling in love with her. I wanted to take her home. I could feel like she was helping me coop with the anger I had for my father back then. I had given her everything, my virginity, my heart and anything else. Then on our two month anniversary I was going to her dorm but I heard moans and grunts from her room. I opened her door and I saw her having sex with this guy who I didn't know. She looked embarrassed and the guy just laughed and continued to thrust into her. That was when my control snapped. The darkness had taken over and I can only remember bits and pieces. Zander was in control of my body. He killed the guy first by cutting off his dick and then shoving it down the guy's throat. Zander then broke both of his arms and twisted his head. When he hit the floor Becky had tried to leave but Zander had bitten the guy and drank his blood. I was stronger than a normal half vampire like Becky. Zander raped her and then killed her by ripping her neck apart. He drank her blood all of it. Then I passed out and I don't remember what happened. I just remember waking up in the middle of a forest naked and surrounded by ten men in black. I was scared but they looked terrified. I looked around me and I saw the carnage. I guess that I had done that and those guys tried to stop me but I couldn't. They didn't talk but they took me back to my dad. He was angry but then he started to realize that he could use me. I didn't want to be part of his plans. So for a year I was a statue. I only ate when my mother forced me. Then by my fourteenth birthday I started to do things. I was hurt and I needed to get rid of the guilt. I could feel Becky's ghost following me. I still feel her. She hates me but I hate her more…she broke me," Alex finished but I had fallen asleep, but I could barely hear him say the end. I had fallen asleep on his arm and he pulled the blankets over me and left me in the bed. I soon fell in a deep slumber.

**Just like I kinda promised! An update on Friday! YAY! I may write a bit more but I will possibly try to update on MONDAY!**

**Thank y'all for the reviews! I really love them all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_I was running in the same forest as my first dream, but Filtiarn was not there. I was wearing a white one strap dress that was sheer and fell in overlapping layers. I had a golden snake armlet on the upper part of my right arm. I could feel a cool metal above my brow and resting in the middle of my forehead. My hair was wild and I waves. The trees were dark emerald green and the bark was a dark grey brown. I heard a wolf howl and I stopped running and tried to pinpoint where the sound came from. But then I was surrounded by shadows of people. They walked straight out of the shadows or I should say trees. They looked like humanoid trees. Some had bows slung across their back and others had really sharp looking swords on their hip. I froze and then one bowed to me and spoke in a different language but I understood him._

"_My lady, the Elders wait for you," he said and I nodded slowly. Then they started to walk away and a group of large wolves appeared. Then came Filtiarn appeared. He was WAY bigger than the last time I saw him. He was barely brushing the top of the tree limbs. Next to him was a silver grey she-wolf that was slightly smaller than him, with dark brown eyes. The other wolves were bigger than her and smaller than Filtiarn._

"_**Welcome Kearia. My family is to escort you and the druid guards to the Elders. My daughter Enya will carry you**__," Filtiarn said and Enya the silver wolf walked up to me and sniffed my face._

"_Papa, she smells good," Enya yipped and Filtiarn pulled his ears back and looked embarrassed. Some of the wolves snickered and Enya looked sullen._

"_I am sorry Papa…" she whined and I glared at the other wolves. I reached over and rubbed the back of her ear._

"_It's okay Enya, I think you smell good too," I said and I was truthful she smelled like the burning of incense "those wolves that laugh at you are just jealous that they cannot carry me. Also they wish that they could smell as good as you. Truth be told they smell kind of like wet dog."_

_Enya yipped a laugh and Filtiarn gave me a grateful look. The other wolves sniffed each other and sneezed because they smelled bad. I laughed and I climbed on Enya's back when she bent down._

"_Papa, I like this human. She is nicer than most," Enya said and Filtiarn nodded. He barked something and took off running in the forest. The druid guards, I guess that's why they looked like trees, jumped on the remaining wolves and we followed Filtiarn._

"_Where am I?" I asked Enya and one of the wolves responded for her._

"_You are in the Spirit Land. It is complicated but the Elders wish to speak with you because you know where Malark is…or your spirit mind does," he said and then ran faster ahead of us. Enya was struggling but kept up and I tried not to seem like such a burden and then the trees disappeared and I saw Filtiarn on top of a hill. The wolves ran up to him and Enya was the last one there. She sat down and I balanced myself on her shoulders blades. She was panting hard and Filtiarn looked worried and lifted his head and let out a long howl. It was earth shaking. Enya had her ears pulled back and a small whine escaped her jowls. The other wolves were lowering their heads at the pressure but Enya kept her head up. Then out of the shadows came a tall building. It looked very business-like and Filtiarn cut off his howl and paused. His eyes were changing color and then rested on a dark orange and then quickly changed to yellow-gold color. He then shimmered and standing there was a tall dark man with yellow eyes staring at me. He was the same man who we met at the airport. Enya laid down so I could get off of her. I jumped off and Filtiarn motioned for me to follow him. I waved by to Enya and the other wolves. They barked goodbye and ran off but Enya stayed there and watched as her father and I walked in the building. There was a secretary and she had four heads and eight arms answering calls and other things._

"_**Greer, I have Miss Kearia, are the Elders ready?**__" he asked the multiply handed woman and one of her heads nodded and Filtiarn bowed and walked to the elevator. I stared at the woman and one of her eyes winked at me. I flinched and quickly followed Filtiarn. We entered the elevator and I saw ten floors._

"_Uh…who was that?" I asked and Filtiarn smirked._

"_**That was Greer, she is the watcher of the building and her brother is the guard. He has one hundred eyes and one hundred arms**__," Filtiarn said and pressed ten. I frowned. I could have sworn this building was at least thirty stories tall._

"_Umm…how many floors are there? Because I swear that there are more floors than just ten," I said and Filtiarn nodded._

"_**There are twenty-five floors but the rest of the floors are needed to be opened by a key that only the Kings have. Also the Elders and the Lady have one**__," Filtiarn said and I opened my mouth to say who is the Lady but the doors opened and I saw a large meeting room. Sitting in at the end of the large rectangle table was a gorgeous lady with long white blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin, next to her standing was a man with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. Sitting to the lady's right was two older men. One had dark brown hair and green eyes, while the other had bright ash blonde hair and blue eyes. Across from the man with the dark brown hair was a man with black hair and hazel eyes, next to him was a man with curly red hair and dark brown eyes. They all stared as I walked in._

"_**Princess Kearia is here as you asked my lady**__," Filtiarn said and the lady nodded her head and Filtiarn left. I wanted to reach out and stop him from leaving me with these people I didn't know but he was gone, just like that, no puff of smoke just gone. I huffed and tried not to look embarrassed._

"_**Kearia…daughter please sit**__," the lady said and motioned to the man standing next to her. He took a chair and pulled it next to the lady. I walked over and sat down. The lady was wearing a white strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. She had a diamond chocker necklace and her white blonde hair was piled on top of her head and there was a silver crown resting on her temple._

"_Who are you?" I asked plainly and she laughed. It had an echo that sounded like the dripping of water and the sound of birds chirping._

"_**I am Bandia na taún, or Goddess of the land. Well I am only the Goddess to the Fae creatures and some people of the Gaelic heritage like your family and the other royal families. These men are my counsel but your Elders. But I believe you want my name do you not?**__" she said and I nodded numbly. I could now tell a soft white glow around her._

"_**My name is Kyrene…I have many names but I really enjoy the name Kyrene right now**__," she said smiling at me. When she smiled I could feel the warmth of the sun wash over my body. _

"_Why am I here?" I asked and the men around me sat up straighter._

"_**Calm yourselves children. She has the right to ask**__," Kyrene said and the men slowly relaxed. Once she was sure they were calm she turned to me again. _

"_**Kearia, my daughter…why you are here well there are many things why I have brought you here. But we have time for those other things I believe. I believe that Filtiarn told you that we need to know the where a bouts of Malark, but I have known for a long time. I am his Goddess so he cannot run from me**__," she said and all the older men shot up and started to shout at Kyrene. She just smiled and looked at me and winked. Then the older men froze. They tried to move but they were stuck._

"_**Now boys…do not make a scene in front of my daughter**__," she said and then the men sat down. She pointed to the one to her right._

"_**This is Neal, he is my Champion, and is the Elder of the Northern Eastern Hemisphere. Next to him is Raghnall, he is my Advisor, and the Elder of the Northern Western Hemisphere. To my left is Tadhg, he is my Philosopher, and the elder of the Southern Easter Hemisphere. Next to him is Cian, he is my Peacemaker, and the Elder of the Southern Western Hemisphere. There is to be another Elder but she could not make it, but her name is Fiona, she is my Innocent and the Elder of Ireland. But technically she isn't, but it gives her something to do instead of just being bored**__," she said and I nodded. _

"_So why am I here then?" I asked and Kyrene laughed._

"_**Oh yes I have completely forgotten that. Please forgive me darling**__," she said and snapped her fingers. Then out of the air appeared a large map of the world._

"_**Well, Malark is right now in Northern Russia. I can tell that because of his darkness so my spiritual warriors cannot travel there or my Fae. Now Neal I want you to talk with the Kings to go and capture Malark. Wait…never mind Malark is now traveling to Ireland. Hmm this is a problem. Raghnall what is the best move I can make**__?" she asked Raghnall and he looked at the map._

"_Milady you can set up a blockade and trap him. If he reaches Ireland and uses his darkness he could kill you," Raghnall said and Kyrene nodded and then a green spot showed up on the map and the black force was stopped._

"_**That should give us a week or two to figure out what to do with him. Neal get the SVTF and figure out a plan with Raghnall. Then Tadhg I want you to try to make peace with Malark and if not then kill him**__," Kyrene said harshly at the end and the Elders stood up and left, leaving Kyrene, the man behind her and I alone._

"_Sooo umm I am really confused why am I here?" I asked again and Kyrene sighed and pulled a glass of water from thin air. She took a gulp and handed it to the man behind her. He finished it and tossed it behind him. I waited for the crash but it never came. The glass had disappeared. _

"_**You are my daughter. I did not give birth to you but your mother lived for a long time here in Ireland and I was going to choose her to be my Oidhre. While she was making the transition she met your father. They fell in love and she became impregnated with you. She left Ireland with my blessing and with you. You absorbed the Goddess part. So you are part of the land. You can be my Oidhre and be the next Goddess or you can still be as you are and be half vampire and half Goddess. This is much but it is true. This is why Malark wishes to capture you and absorb the Goddess part and become the God of the land. He almost did it but Aiden had my aid which was Filtiarn and took you to the prophets. Darling prophets this time really**__," she said and the guy behind her laughed. I was shocked. I had no idea what the hell was going on. I was part Goddess? My life was turned upside down when I found out I was a vampire and then it was twisted around when I found out I was a princess and now it was just a tangle of string. _

"_What if I do not wish to be the next Goddess…?" I whispered and Kyrene smiled as if she knew that was what I would answer with._

"_**Then Fiona will be my Oidhre. But you would not lose your Goddess half. You would still be powerful but not as powerful as Fiona. I do not wish to leave this world yet. It may be centuries or millenniums for me to want to leave. Fiona will only be my Oidhre when I wish to leave. I wanted to leave eighteen years ago because of Malark. He was the Elder of Ireland but he turned dark and left. I was broken. I had treated him like my son and he rejected me. He wanted me to leave and him become the next God of the Lands. Excuse me…I do not wish for you to see me this way**__," she said and turned away to wipe away her tears. The man behind us pulled out her chair and she stood up. I quickly stood up and followed her to the elevator. She took out a key and another elevator appeared but this one had Irish designs all over it. The doors opened and we walked in. There were only twenty-four buttons. She pressed the twenty-fourth floor and the elevator shot up. In just a few seconds the doors opened to a large room. It was like a forest. There was grass for carpet; the furniture grew out of the floor. Everything seemed to grow out of the ground and made of wood. There was a wooden stair case that led up to the twenty-fifth floor. Kyrene sat down on a chair that just grew. It was made of leaves and had a foot rest. Then another leaf chair grew out of the floor. She motioned for me to sit down. I did and then a plate full of veggies appeared._

"_**Take some you will feel better**__," she said and I took a bite of a carrot. I could feel my strength return. I could think clearly now. I continued to eat and I saw Kyrene staring at the T.V. and I saw a green forest battling darkness. I could see a face every now and then. It was Malark. He was furious. He couldn't pass. He slammed against the greenery and I saw Kyrene flinch. She looked weak._

"_Fight back," I whispered and she looked at me shocked._

"_**I cannot harm him**__," she said and I shook my head._

"_If you do not harm him then he will harm you! He already is! He may have been your son before but you need to protect the ones that need you now," I said and Kyrene smiled at me gently._

"_**Oh Kearia so you and naïve, if it was only that easy, but he used this dark magic so that I cannot directly harm him. Only those under my power can harm him and only one of my blood can kill him. Either you or Lakyle can kill him and I hope for your sake that it will be Lakyle**__," she said and motioned to the man behind her. So that was who he was._

"_Is he your actual son?" I asked and she nodded._

"_**I fell in love with a mortal and I had Lakyle. His father died and Lakyle chose to become my bás a Cosain. My immortal protector, he can be with my forever if he wishes**__," she said and I smiled at Lakyle. He grinned back. _

"_Mother I believe it is time for Kearia to leave. If she does not wake soon then her mother will worry," Lakyle said in his deep voice. Kyrene nodded and handed me a bracelet._

"_**This is made of the oldest Ash tree. If you wish to speak with me place it in a bowl of water and we will be able to talk. Now I will send you back. Be good my daughter**__," she said and touched my forehead and I blacked out._

I woke up in a jolt. I sat up and I saw that I was in Alex's room he was nowhere again and I sighed. I looked on my right arm and on my upper arm was the Ash bracelet. I touched it and I felt the earth breathing. I smiled and then frowned. I really need to talk to my mother. I looked around for the little bell my mother told me about before. I found it and touched the button and then a few seconds later the door opened revealing an older woman and she looked confused.

"Umm I am sorry but can you please get my mom? I need to speak with her," I said and the maid left. I sat back on Alex's bed and sighed. I then heard shouts that sounded like Marissa and Keith. I bet Toby is back. This is going to be another long day. I got up and went to find Marissa and Keith. I am sure my mother would find me when she got my message. I really needed to deal with Toby first.

**Hey! SO SURPRISE! A NEW CHAPTER! **

**I did this so I could put off some time and try to think of what is going to happen next! :D **

**So I guess this confuses some people! And may clear things up? I am not sure!**

**I will have the SEQUEL TO CRAZY! WILD! VAMPIRES? Up by either tomorrow or Wednesday! YAY! It is called Vampires! Demons! Homework? Please go check it out when I create it! It will be rated T just because. **

**Thank you emberlies and alistarsmusic for being AMAZING REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Also THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS BUT DON'T REVIEW! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE AND I THANK YOU! :D**

**Okayy till next time peeps and creeps! ;D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

I walked down the hall and to Keith and Toby's room. The door was open and I saw Keith standing up looking red and disgusted. Marissa was pacing on the floor and on the bed was Toby. I walked in right when Marissa started a new rant.

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IGNORANT! GOSH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO YOU! YOU TOLD THAT HORRIBLE BITCH ABOUT KEITH GETTING KICKED OUT OF HIS HOME! HOW COULD YOU! YOU ARE…OR WERE HIS BESTFRIEND! I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FAMILY! YOU BROKE THAT TRUST! YOU DISPICTIBLE EVIL HORRID NASTY LOW LIFE!" she shouted and Toby just sat there looking calm and collected.

"Marissa, Keith…let me talk to Toby, alone, please," I said and they both looked at me shocked and numbly left the room. Keith touched my shoulder as he walked out of the room. I closed the door and looked at Toby. He was just lying down with his hands behind his neck. He looked completely relaxed.

"Thanks for getting them out of here…I really need some sleep. So if you could leave and give me your rant in a few hours I will be more likely to listen," he said and I tried to keep a sneer off my face. He was being a total douche bag. I stood in front of his bed and crossed my arms.

"You are pathetic. Melrose has you whipped so bad that if she told you to lick a squashed bug off her foot you would do it without any hesitation," I hissed and his head shot up and glared at me.

"Mel would never do that to me. She loves me," he said and I tilted my head to the side.

"If she truly loved you then she wouldn't care what her family would say or what any other vampire would say. She would have confidence in your guy's relationship. She wouldn't hide you in a ghetto restaurant. Think about it. Has she ever taken you out in public?" I asked and he looked like he was faltering but then this arrogant look appeared on his face again.

"She has taken me in public. We go out almost every night," he said and I smirked. I caught him.

"At night…hmmm…and then when a group of vampires walk down she pulls you in a store?" I asked and he glared at me.

"No-…" he started but trailed off when he realized I was telling the truth.

"Toby…she could be just using you. You are very important. If you wanted you could be turned into a vampire and then you would have an important seat in the council…oh no…no no no!" I said because Toby's eyes went bright.

"You will not make a vampire turn you. God damn it Toby! LISTEN! Melrose could have had you turned into a vampire already. Then she wouldn't be embarrassed by you. She is just using you to get a closer chance at being in the council. She wants you to stay a human because if you get turned then you will lose your powers. It would mess up the cycle. She is just USING YOU!" I said and he wasn't listening and he left. I stood there staring at Toby's empty bed. My mom walked in a lightly touched my shoulder.

"Honey…I guess Kyrene talked to you…I have some explaining to do," she said with a small smile. I shook my head and she hugged me.

"Don't worry he will learn the hard way and he will be back. We will just have to be ready for it," she said and we walked to her bedroom. It was huge. It was dark red with gold everywhere. We sat at the two chairs near a fire place. She had tea and a few cookies. I took my tea and added a lot of sugar and some cream.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked and I looked at her face. Her hair was dark and curly, and piled on top of her head. Her mint green eyes were over filling with worry.

"I am sorry I haven't been around. I have just been without you for so long that I feel like I might be intruding in your life. I don't want to mess your life up. I am so sorry. I want to be there for you but you had a different family and I just feel left out from your life…I wanted to be there. Gosh I wanted to find you myself but the Elders forbade me from leaving the England. I tried to plead with Kyrene but she told me that you were somehow hidden from her," my mother said and I smiled at her.

"I want you to be there for me. You can be my mom. I want that. I want to spend time with you and dad. I really want you to be in my life now. I didn't get to have my real parents for most of my life so I want to spend the rest of my life with you guys," I said and my mom pulled me in hug and then she pulled away to wipe her tears away.

"Oh my gracious…You need to know about your heritage," my mom said seriously and took a sip of her tea. I had finished my tea and I was eating a shortbread cookie slowly.

"Well…my family line goes all the way back to Admir Lucas Ulandigh, he was my great grandfather. He married Guinevere Blakely Hurelic. They were both from Ireland and Elders of the Council. Guinevere was the Elder of Ireland. Admir was the Elder of England. They had three children Vanessa, Harold, and my grandfather Bentley. Vanessa died early without any children. Harold died shortly after Vanessa but he had a great many children. They were all illegitimate. Kyrene had them all brought to Ireland…and killed. Bentley had two children my father and my uncle. My uncle is dead to the family. My father's name was Valaric Nedry Ulandigh. He married Ainslie Jayden Fealty. They were in absolute love. Ainslie then became pregnant with me and my brother. Ainslie died after giving birth to my brother and I. Valaric was devastated. He waited until either I or my brother were able to be to take the throne. Well when I was twenty Kyrene asked me to be her new Oidhre. I couldn't refuse. So my brother took the throne and I was the new Elder of Ireland. After a while your father came to visit his grandfather to learn the ways of being the new King of Australia. We fell in love while I was becoming half Goddess, then I became pregnant with you. Kyrene was ecstatic, but then my brother was killed. I had to go back to England to be the new Queen. Well Braeden proposed before all that happened. Kyrene married us and then we had to leave," my mother said and I nodded.

"Who was your brother?" I asked and my mother looked at the window sadly.

"He was my twin. He had black hair and light green eyes. He was crazy and wild and just awesome. His name was Ailin Micheil Ulandigh. He was murdered by this despicable vampire that is still alive today," she said and I gasped.

"Who is the vampire?" I asked and she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Malark. He wanted to take the crown if he couldn't be Kyrene's Oidhre. Luckily Kyrene helped us weaken him. He disappeared for a year and the he took you away," she said and then broke down. She started to cry and that was when my dad walked in. He took my mom in his arms and held her as she started to cry.

"Darling please leave your mother to me. She is still having trouble with the whole Malark thing," my dad said and I quickly left. I found Alex at the end of the hall waiting. He looked up as he saw me walking towards him.

"We are going for a ride…you need to shower, too," Alex said and I glared at him. He shrugged and led me to my room. He whistled and nodded appreciation. The vampire maids and butlers found the blue prints and put my room together. Alex sat on my bed as I walked in my bathroom.

"Uhh…I am going to need some clothes," I said and Alex opened my closet and started to rummage through my now filled closet. He pulled out some clothes and tossed them to me. I closed the bathroom door and took a quick shower. I got dressed in tan leggings, white V-neck, and black socks. I walked out with my hair in a bun. Alex was wearing black dress pants, white, button up shirt and black boots. He had some black riding boots for me. He handed them to me and I put them on. I had my hair up in a bun and he pulled my hair out and I glared at him.

"What was that for?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I like your hair down," he said and I rolled my eyes and braided my hair. He tugged my braid and pouted. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"So what are we going?" I asked and he grabbed my hand and walked down the stairs and out to the stables in the back.

"I found this trail when I was eight or nine years old, it leads to a secret place," he said and I looked at him.

"You aren't going to kill or rape me…are you?" I asked and he winked at me.

"It isn't rape if you are willing," he said and slapped his arm lightly. He faked winced and I rolled my eyes. We walked in the stables and some of the horses snorted and stomped the floor. I walked over to Avalon's and Journey's stalls. Avalon poked out her head and whinnied. Journey looked out and rolled his eyes. Alex stood next to me with a large black stallion.

"So how cliché are we going?" I asked and he shrugged. He walked past me and started to saddle up the stallion. I grabbed Avalon's lead and brought her out and saddled her up. She shook her mane and gave a soft snort. I walked up to her face and gently rubbed her nose.

"Are you coming?" Alex asked from up on his stallion. I nodded and got up on Avalon. We rode the horses out of there and then once we were under the foliage Alex began to talk.

"I heard you took, Journey out a few days ago," he said and I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah…what of it," I said and he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Journey belongs to Belany. The Princess of Africa…It isn't an official Kingdom because your parents still rule over that land. Belany is very territorial. So be careful when she comes to visit this week," he said and I shrugged.

"She can't do anything bad to me in my own home," I said and Alex shook his head.

"Okay so who owns Avalon?" I asked and Alex pulled on a branch and shrugged.

"I think some princess in the Western Southern Kingdom," he said and I pouted.

"Is there any horse in there that doesn't belong to anyone!" I shouted in the air and Alex laughed.

"Maybe after our ride we can go find you your own horse," he said and we continued to ride in silence. I patted Avalon's neck and she huffed and tossed her head.

"She doesn't like that," he said and I looked at him.

"How do you know," I asked and he looked away.

"You talked to the Western Southern princess before!" I shouted and he put on his poker face.

"I bet you even slept with her…man-whore," I whispered softly, I saw him flinch and I turned my head so he wouldn't see how much that hurt me. We arrived to a fork in the trail and Alex went down the left one. On the way down I saw a sign that said 'DEAD END TURN AROUND'. I gave Alex a worried look but he just kept at a brisk pace.

"Uh Alex there are bushes ahead…and are we going to stop?" I asked and he just kept silence. Alex urged his black stallion ahead of Avalon and disappeared in the brush. Avalon just followed him seeming to know where to go. I thought about this and a raging fire built up in me. I let go of the reins and sat on the saddle on my knees. A low branch was coming up so I quickly grabbed the branch and Avalon continued on without me. I dropped down and started to walk away from Alex. I was back on the path when Alex came running up to me.

"Kearia! Where are you going?" he asked and I shook my head and squared my shoulders.

"What is wrong?" he asked again and I turned to him and glared furiously. My eyes were started to overflow with tears. I was blind with fury for him. He just stopped walking and we stared at each other for a good two minutes. He tried to walk forward but I hissed and stepped back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it was usually.

"Kearia I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on," he said calmly and I felt this horrible bubbling rage envelope me.

"You ugly bastard! I thought that you were taking me to your SECRET PLACE! But by the way Avalon was walking she has walked this path millions of times before! I had a notion that you slept with the South American princess but this is just bullshit! GOD! I CAN'T believe I am so stupid! I bet even the whole my dad beats me story was shit! JESUS! WHY? Am I just another one of your one fucks? WHY ALEX? TELL ME FUCKING WHY!" I shouted and Alex just stood there receiving every blow.

"Kearia…I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't going to have sex with you," he said and something snapped.

"What is Kearia not good enough for you?" hissed a different voice from mine. I could feel myself in my body but I couldn't move any of my limbs. My mouth was moving but I couldn't control the words coming out. My brain had locked me in and this darkness was enveloping me.

"_No let me watch," I pleaded and I heard a dark chuckle._

"_I think we will get along fine,"__ said a darker voice in my head. The darkness disappeared and I continued to watch from my eyes but not in my body._

"Kearia? What's going on? Your eyes…they…shit," Alex whispered and 'I' placed my hands on my hips.

"Nope not Kearia…I like to be called Keia…KEY-A…I am her more…dangerous side. And you lucky duck get to meet me first. So you hurt my poor Kearia…well be ready for some pain and misery, because for causing Kearia so much pain you will regret ever hurting her, now I am thirsty, see yah later lover boy," Keia said and ran away fast leaving Alex just standing there in shock. Keia ran into the stables and found a vampire and a human apprentice.

"Hey, leave me the human," Keia said and I had this bad feeling in my stomach. I was weirdly hungry or thirsty. The vampire looked uncertain for a minute but left after Keia made a shooing motion.

"_Girl I could get away with anything being you,"_ _she said and I shook my head and she shrugged._

"_No…don't hurt the boy," I said and she sighed and grabbed the boys arm._

"Now this will sting for a second but then you will feel a numbness envelope you. You are helping me so be happy," she said and the boy shook his head but she gripped his neck and he slumped forward.

"_I said not to hurt him!" I shouted and she laughed._

"_I didn't hurt him he is just sleeping,"__ she said and I heard the boy give out a soft snore._

She opened our mouth and I could actually feel my top canine teeth lengthen into lethal points. She licked the boy's neck and then bit down quickly. I could feel the sweet taste of blood running down my throat. It was glorious. My body was gaining more energy. Keia took her fangs out and quickly licked the boy's neck again and the two holes closed up. Keia wiped her mouth and carried the boy to the hay and left a note to the vampire.

"Now what to do…hmm…I am bored, let's find someone to mess with…OH let's go out," she said and ran into my room and nodded.

"This is nice. Good job girl. Not bad taste. Now let's see your style," she said and opened my closet. She rummaged through the choices and pulled out a short purple sequin tank top dress and black short shorts that were covered by the dress. She grabbed black stilettos and walked out and changed quickly and walked in the bathroom. The house keepers brought in brand new makeup. She didn't need any foundation because my skin was already clear. She made my eyes dark and smoky, my lips a light pink, and my hair was curled. Keia nodded satisfied and spritzed a dark vanilla scent. She walked out of my room and walked down to the garage. She saw a maid cleaning a car.

"Hey tell Kea…I mean my mom and dad that I am going out. I will be back maybe tomorrow," she said and took the black corvette Z06 2012. She drove into the city and found a decent looking club. She parked in a parkway and looked at the time. Six twenty-six, more than enough time to have fun.

"Hmm…not such a long line but we need to get in pronto. Or we could shop for a bit and then come back after a few hours, what do you think girly girl?" she asked out loud. If I could I would roll my eyes.

"_Why aren't you evil? You feel like darkness but you are nice," I said and she chuckled._

"_Girl I would never be mean to you. I am here to protect you. I will just harm those assholes that hurt you. We are one. I am just the meaner and more dangerous side. You don't have to worry about anything. I just want a few hours of being me and then you can have the body back. We can take turns," __she said and I was against it but she was being very convincing._

"_I am not sure…I am not used to this kind of stuff. Can't we be in the body at the same time?" I asked and she hummed._

"_I don't know. I think we merge when you are turned. But if you are turned then you will be mainly in control, but if I was in control of the body and then turned then I would be mainly in control. Since I am nicer than most darknesses I will let you be the one turned. I just want a few times to just go out and be wild. I won't harm you,"__ she said and I noticed that we were in a boutique._

"_Okay I am tired. You can have control. But let me be the one who wakes up tomorrow morning, please," I said and she laughed as darkness enveloped me._

"_Anything for you, princess,"__ she said as I fell asleep._

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I LOVE YOU ALL! I HOPE THIS SATISFIED YALL! **

**A LOT OF THINGS WENT DOWN THIS CHAPTER! AND YOU GOT TO MEET KEIA!**

**She is personally my favorite because she is such a badass.**

**I AM TRYING TO UPDATE Vampires! Demons! Homework? AS SOON AS I CAN! I WILL DO MY BEST!**

**LOTS OF LOVE! **

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up in a dark room with red silky sheets. I slowly sat up because my head was killing me. As the red silky sheets fell away my body was revealed and I noticed that I was naked. I gasped and quickly pulled the silky fabric to my chest. I quickly tried to rack my head for what happened to me. Nothing my whole memory was blank. I heard faint footsteps walking towards my vicinity. I quickly shot out of the bed and ran behind the door. I grabbed a metal statue on the nightstand next to me. I heard the knob turn and the door slowly opened. I tightened my grip on the statue and a head full of curly brown hair poked out.

"Keia? You awake?" he asked and I yelled out and the guy turned his head and I saw his bright brown eyes stared at me with fear. I held the metal statue higher and I swung it down with all my might. I heard a clank and I looked up. The guy was holding the statue with both of his hands above his head.

"Hey Keia…is that any way to greet your protector?" he asked and I gave him a weird look.

"Hmm…your eyes are different…I will get Regulus. That lazy ass is probably still sleeping. Stay here," he said and walked out again. I tried to call out but he had locked the door. I screamed and threw the statue at the wall. It left a large dent and the light blue and dark blue flower wallpaper peeled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! KEIA! ARE YOU THERE KEIA!" I shouted and started to grab my hair. I groaned. My shouts where giving me a horrible headache. I couldn't feel anything. There was no darkness just myself. I groaned in frustration and fell back on the large bed. I still had the red silky sheet over me but I still felt naked. And then I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Oy Louie…what is wrong with Keia again? I swear she causes more trouble than we can handle," said a deep strong voice.

"Reggie…she is acting different. I don't know what's going on with her," said so called Louie. I sat up again and looked for the statue but it was across the room. The door opened again and the same curly brown headed guy looked in and above him was a guy with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Eh…Keia? You okay?" asked Louie.

"I am not Keia. I AM KEARIA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! WHY AM I NAKED! TELL ME NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH," I shouted and Louie hid behind the guy named Reggie. Reggie yawned and rubbed his head.

"You were right Louie…Keia is acting weird…" he said and I growled.

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT KEIA! I AM KEARIA!" I shouted and Reggie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah and I'm the prince of Russia," Reggie said. I screamed and I groaned.

"You are crazy…GOD! I have this horrible headache and talking to you two is making it worse," I whispered and Reggie chuckled.

"Oh honey you are experiencing a major hangover. I would expect you to too. After all you drank and did wow…" he said and I looked at him quickly. He was wearing grey sweats and no shirt while Louie was wearing a large blue button up. Louie was about three inches shorter than me and Reggie was about six foot tall.

"What happened?" I asked again and Reggie smiled.

"Louie you tell her. I need a shower," Reggie said and walked away. Louie walked over and sat next to me. He smiled warmly at me.

"So what happened last night?" I asked and Louie grinned.

"Last night? Girl we partied for like two nights! You are a crazy hell-cat," he said and I felt my face scrunch up in disbelief.

"What happened." I demanded and Louie gulped and looked scared for a second.

"Well you were at Reggie's and I's regular club and you started to dance on us and damn was it hot. Then we started to take shots and chill. Then you got up and started to dance with this other guy and then you left with him and came back alone. I could smell his blood on you and then you realized that we were vampires too. We then kinda had this blood orgy. But we never had sex. You were kinda big on that. And then this one guy pulled out a knife and you killed him. You said it wasn't a big deal and then when the black cloaks arrived you started to talk to them in the old language. They left and we continued to party. We never asked and then it was midnight and you dragged us to the airport and had us board the plane to Las Vegas. We gambled and partied and then somehow we came back home and you were passed out and naked in our guest bed," Louie said and I gasped.

"What the fuck…" I said and Louie smiled and got up.

"Well I will just leave you to your thoughts. Uh I think there are some clothes in the drawers," Louie said and I shook my head.

"Wait! You said something about being my protector?" I asked but Louie had already left. I sighed and got out of the bed and opened a drawer. It held some sexy lingerie and scandalous clothing. I picked up some of the most covering lingerie and some black spandex shorts and a skin tight purple tank top. I got dressed and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" I asked and I heard a loud snore from a room down the hall. I slowly opened the door and I found the one and only Alex sleeping with girl with blonde hair. I felt this rage over coming me.

_HE DARE FOLLOW ME THEN SLEEP IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!_

"_What is going on?...oh shit he did not!" __Keia shouted in my head and I hissed out loud__._

"Wha-" Alex started as he sat up but I ran across the room and picked him up by his throat. I held him against the wall and the blonde haired girl woke up and started to scream. I turned my head and looked at her. She had blue eyes, a body any girl would die for and was not wear a single piece of clothing.

"Leave if you value your life," I hissed and the girl ran out screaming again. I smirked and turned back to Alex the bastard.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing first following me and then having the fucking balls to sleep with a fucking girl in the same house as me? I am going to fucking kill you. GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted and used my other hand to hold my head from exploding.

"Keia? You out here? Annie said that a crazy girl ran into…oh dear god," Louie said as he walked in. I hissed and I looked back up at Alex with one hand over one of my eyes.

"Get out of here Louie I don't want to hurt you," I hissed and Alex started to get angry.

"Kearia put me down," he said and I looked at him with a sadistic grin.

"Down?" I asked and he nodded slowly. I grinned again and loosened my grip and Alex relaxed and then I quickly threw him out the window next to him. He flew out in a large yard and left a dark brown hole. I stood up on the edge of the broken window and looked back at Louie.

"I am going to kill Alex…okay?" I said and jumped out of the window and landed next to Alex more graceful than he did. He was sitting up and coughing.

"Kearia wait…it wasn't what you think…" he said with coughs between a few words. I growled and stepped on his stomach. I pressed down on his abdomen and he groaned. I smiled and leaned down to him.

"Isn't what I think…so you aren't a fucking player who chases any human with a skirt? Or you aren't a liar, asshole, a mother fucking god damned man who broke my strength to live. If you aren't any of those things then we wouldn't be in this situation would we? No?" I hissed and he coughed and looked to the side. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"Look at me you mother fucker. I am going to peel your skin off your body one patch at a time. First your fingers and toes, then your hands and feet, your legs and arms and your torso and lastly I am going to peel your skin off your face slowly and painfully. Then I will drag my nails down your whole body causing you so much pain that will never compare to my ever ongoing pain," I hissed and then I heard yelling behind me and then two people grabbed my arms and pulled me off of Alex. I hissed and tried to shake them off but they were too strong being full vampires and all.

"Keia, calm down, it will be okay," Louie said in my head and I screamed.

"NO! NO NO! HE BROKE ME! I WILL KILL HIM! WHY! WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME!" I shouted and I felt something click. I stopped screaming and hung my head. Louie and Reggie loosened their grip on my arms. I heard the soft footsteps of the girl that was in Alex's bed.

"Alex…Alex! Are you okay?" she asked and I heard more coughing. I started to laugh. The laugh was soft at first but then it started to get louder and then I could feel everyone staring at me.

"You bastard, you will regret this. Oh I am definitely not going to kill you now. I am going to make you want me. You are going to wish you never messed with me. See ya later asshole," I said and walked away. I walked inside and found a phone. I called my mom and she started to cry and gush saying it was all her fault that I left but once I calmed her down I asked her to send over someone to pick me up. She agreed and said someone should be over in twenty minutes. I hung up and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. If I was going to stay here, even just for twenty minutes, I was going to make it like a second home. I was watching Teen Mom and thinking of what to do to Alex. Only ten minutes passed and Louie, Reggie, Alex, and that slut-hoe-cunt-bag walked in and they stared at me for a few seconds but Alex and his hoe walked up stairs. Reggie and Louie sat next to me and Louie looked nervous.

"So you really hate Alex huh," Reggie said and I nodded.

"What happened," Louie asked hesitantly. I looked at him and tried to look serene but Louie flinched and looked away.

"He played me and I fell like the fool I was, but now I am going to get him back. But what I want to know is what you meant Louie when you said protector?" I asked and Reggie groaned and Louie smiled sheepishly.

"Great job Louie," Reggie said and Louie shrugged.

"Well we are kind of like assassins but you hired us to protect you. You said that something was after you," Reggie said and I whispered Malark's name.

"HIM! WE ARE PROTECTING YOU FROM HIM?" Louie shouted in surprise. I shook my head.

"No Keia hired you to protect her. I do not need you to protect me. I have my family to protect me and they will be here soon to protect me," I said and Reggie sighed.

"Well whenever Keia is back have her call us," Reggie said and I feigned a gasp.

"Oh so you now believe that I am not Keia," I said and Reggie glared at me.

"I found out when you threw Alex out the window. Keia would never do that," he said and I snorted.

"Pssh…Keia is the darkness of me. What you saw was the nice side. If Keia was here then Alex would already be in a thousand pieces in your yard," I said and Louie shivered. Reggie nodded and turned the channel to some sports channel. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my legs.

"Why is Malark after you?" Louie asked softly and then Alex came down the stairs.

"Because she is the Princess of England/Princess of Ireland," Alex said and I tensed up. I ignored the urge to rip his head off.

"_I will get him soon enough. I may just start with that blonde bitch,"__ Keia said and I chuckled inwardly. _

"_Our time will come…soon," I promised and I could feel her smile._

"BOTH MAJOR COUNTRIES! WILL THE SURPRISES END?" Louie asked and I smiled at him. I could hear a car driving to the house we were in and I stood up. I purposely pushed out my butt. I wanted Alex to squirm.

"Well boys I have to go. Next time Keia is here…well she will find y'all. Now I must go," I said and gave Louie a hug and patted Reggie's head. He grumbled and continued watching his show. I didn't even give Alex a backwards glance. But I did pause before I opened the door.

"Oh Alex…next time I see you…you better be ready because both Keia and I are out for blood. Have a nice day," I said and walked out. There was a black car with a few guys in black suits waiting for me. One opened the door and a blur ran out to me.

"KEARIA! OHMYGOSH I MISSED YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Marissa said as she hugged me around my waist.

"I will tell you the whole story on our way home," I said and she nodded but she looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked and she looked down.

"Toby…he…he tried to get a vampire to change him but his body is rejecting the change. Melrose refuses to visit him. Toby keeps calling out to her but she won't come. He is on the verge of suicide," Marissa said with her eyes full of tears. I shook my head and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's my fault. I told him about getting turned but I was totally against it. Damnit. I will do something about this. I promise Marissa," I said and we walked in car and as we drove to my house I told her what happened. She was shocked and then very angry.

"GOD NEXT TIME WHEN I SEE ALEX I AM GOING TO KILL HIM," she hissed and I chuckled.

"Well sorry hun, but there is a waiting line," I said and she sat in her seat with her arms crossed seething and I smiled at her.

"I missed you," I said and Marissa nodded and kept her face towards the window. The next ten minutes was spent in silence and then we arrived home. My mom was waiting and my dad was next to her. Once I was out she ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my baby. Please don't ever leave suddenly again like that," she whispered and I just stood there stiff and unable to move. Then my dad walked over and unwrapped her arms from me.

"Mom…I didn't leave Keia did. She is the darkness in me. But don't worry we are kinda on the same side for some things…but I will always leave a note for you or something like that," I said quickly hoping my mom didn't catch the darkness part but she did.

"What did you say?" she asked and I blushed.

"Uhhh…I have to go and take a shower. I will talk later," I said and ran inside away from my parents. I could hear Toby screaming and begging for Melrose. I scowled and decided a shower could wait I needed to fix Toby. I ran up to his room and found Keith kneeling by the bed with his head on the bed. Toby was chained to the bed and the chains were straining against his strength.

"Keith…" I whispered and Keith looked up at me. His face was red from crying so much. I walked over and helped him stand up and walked him to the door.

"Let me fix this," I said looking down. Damn I was having a whole lot of mood swings. Keith started to shake his head but I closed the door.

"Sorry…" I whispered before I closed the door. I locked it to be safe. I took a deep breath and turned back to the moaning Toby. I looked at him; he was wearing black basketball shorts and no shirt. His body was sweating and heaving in spasms. I walked over to him and touched his chest. He groaned and I took my hand away. He was painfully hot and I bet my touch was as chilly as solid nitrogen. I needed to do something but I didn't know what.

"_Cut his wrist and suck the blood out," Keia said and I shook my head. The thought of drinking actual blood as me I couldn't do it._

"_DON'T BE A WUSS! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HIS LIFE DRINK HIS BLOOD! IT IS THE ONLY WAY," she shouted and I took a deep breath. I then felt her…or our fangs lengthen. _

"This is going to hurt…but Toby once you are human again I am going to kick your ass," I whispered and gripped his arm. He tried to wrench his arm away but I held it tightly.

"I am sorry you are such a dumbass," I whispered and bit into his arm. I could feel the vampire blood attacking his blood. Drinking his blood was weird. It tasted like cooper and then the sweetest cupcake I had ever eaten. Then the vampire blood entered my mouth. It was disgusting. I wanted to spit it out but whoever feed Toby this blood was horrible.

"_This isn't vampire blood…its werewolf blood. This bastard gave Toby werewolf blood. GAH! Disgusting. Drinking dog blood," Keia hissed and I rolled my eyes._

"_You aren't the one drinking this," I retorted and she scoffed._

"_Technically I am…whatever I think it's all gone now. Toby is going to be a little woozy, he needs bed rest and all liquid food," she said and then something hit me._

"_Hey why didn't any other vampire fix Toby?" I asked Keia and she gave a mental shrug._

"_Probably if any vampire drank a Prophets blood they will kill them…only half vampires can control the beast within," Keia said and I stopped drinking Toby's blood. He was a little pale but breathing normally now._

"_Wait what do you mean the beast within," I asked her and she smirked and gave me a mental wave goodbye._

"_See yah girly girl. You will find out later," she said and disappeared._

_Damnit just when I think I am getting some answers, _I thought and sat back against the wall. I heard loud footsteps and then the door opened and Marissa and Keith ran in and found Toby sleeping and ran over to him.

"STOP! If you wake him up it will not be pretty," I said and they paused and looked at me.

"Aria you look sick," Marissa said and I glared up at them.

"Yeah this is what a half breed looks like after they drink mutt blood," I hissed and then my mom ran into the room.

"Kearia! Wolf blood! Braeden, get the doctor now!" she shouted and picked me up and ran me to my room and sat me down on my bed. I could hear loud footsteps and then I blacked out as I saw Alex walk in my room.

_Not again…Damnit…I need to stop this shit. I need answers too. Stupid…black…outs… _I thought as the darkness engulfed me…_**AGAIN!**_

**HEY YO! THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE AMAZING REVIEWS! I JUST STARTED SUMMER BREAK! SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE UPDATING SOONER!**

**So I hope you enjoyed because this took me forever to do! :( **

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE VDH! **

**HUGS AND BUNNIES!**

**See yah later peeps and creeps! **


End file.
